


Tu lado salvaje

by Mikaey



Series: Tu lado salvaje [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, UF!Sans, Underfell, Underfell AU, beartle (oc) - Freeform, el titulo lo cambiare, fellwolves, no reset, quizas gore, se como por donde quiero tomar las cosa pero no se de que manera voy ha escribirlo, uf!pap - Freeform, wolves!pap, wolves!sans, wolvesfell, wolvestale, wolvetale au, ya ire metindo tag con forme se me ocurran cosas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaey/pseuds/Mikaey
Summary: Papyrus necesita encontrar a su hermano, le que le a ocurrido es algo realmente inconcedible, cuando por fin encuentra a Sans este es completamente distinto y lo peor de todo aparentenemte no sabe que es su hermano, la pregunta es ¿él es Sans?(muy mala en hacer resumenes)(lean las notas por favor)





	1. CONTACTO

**Author's Note:**

> hi, I thinking in translate it to english.  
> bueno realmente es la primera vez que escribo algo espero hacerlo bien  
> el universo de wolves pertenece a Sanspar  
> ambos universos se verán, es decir, los sucesos no ocurren solo en Underfell  
> pueden ver un diseño de lo personajes wolvestale aquí  
> http://sanspar.tumblr.com/post/146567604974/sorry-got-a-lil-busy-the-past-few-days-made-a-lil  
> palabras: 1,305

Capítulo 1. CONTACTO

palabras: 1,300

Snowdin siempre ha estado en una eterna noche, a diferencia de otras parte del subsuelo como waterfall o hotland, snowdin no cuanta con una flora luminiscente o lagos de lava incandescente para iluminar de manera natural, la escasa luz que hay en la regios es debida a la luz artificial mágica, la cual, era suficiente para ver por donde ibas, evidentemente los lugares más iluminado era por las cercanías de la ciudad y todo el sendero hasta llegar a las ruinas. Los puestos de los centinelas y los diferentes puzzles no seguían una línea recta desde las ruinas hasta la ciudad por ningún motivo casual, era bien sabido que si un humano caía al subsuelo este saldría de las ruinas y (en un principio) que seguían el camino bien iluminado antes que por un oscuro bosque el cual sería fácil perderse.

Solo aquello monstruos mejor adaptados para sobrevivir en zonas oscuras, eran los que se podían atrever a adentrarse en lo más profundo del bosque sin correr riesgos de perderse o de ser sorprendido.

Su olfato y la confianza que tenía Papyrus con Dogamy y Dogaressa había sido la razón por la que había pedido ayuda para esta misión. Papyrus se encontraba quieto, pensativo para sus futuros movimientos que haría cuando escucho pasos acercándose a él.

“Comandante, creemos haber encontrado una pista” Informó inmediatamente Dogamy- “se observa un rastro de pisadas que corresponden perfectamente con el monstruo que vimos días atrás” Dogaressa explicaba mientras señalaba dirección noroeste. Hubo unos segundo de silencio hasta que Papyrus finalmente hablo – “¿ESTÁIS SEGURO?” ambos se miraron y expresaron al mismo tiempo – “completamente” – “PODEÍS REGRESAS HA VUESTRAS RUTINAS”- dijo mientras seguía la dirección que anteriormente Dogaressa había señalado. “Comandante, ¿está seguro que quiere ir solo?”- expreso Dogamy – “SE CUIDAR DE MI MISMO” antes de continuar miro a la pareja – “NO DIGAIS NUNCA NADA DE ESTO HA NADIE” – “sabes que somos perro fieles comandante” – Afirmo dogamy antes de ver como Papyrus desaparecía en la oscuridad del bosque.

Tras andar un par de minutos en línea recta encontró el rastro de huellas, estaban bastante a las vista. La nieve cubría el suelo con unos centímetros lo cual era ventajoso para no perder la fácilmente. el patrón de las pisadas confirmadas que su propietario andaba a cuatro patas, eran ovaladas con una almohadilla metacarpiana triangular y cuatro digitales - huellas de lobo- no había duda alguna esa huellas pertenecían a él, era una buena noticias encontrarla por esta parte, el bosque de Snowdin era realmente mucho más grande de lo que se podía observar a simple vista, cualquier es extranjero que no fuera de la ciudad seguramente pensaría que solo era una pequeña parcela con algunos árboles pero en realidad habían dos secciones del bosque; la parte alta, que rodeaba las zonas pobladas de pocas hectáreas y otra parte baja llena de vida animal como ciervos o conejos principalmente, pero curiosamente ningún carnívoro, de alguna manera algunos pocos animales (los suficientes para no desaparecer) quedaron atrapados en el subsuelo junto con los monstruos, antes de que los humanos sellaran la Barrera. Esto supuso algo realmente beneficioso, en un mundo donde la comida podía escasear en cualquier momento, era realmente bueno tener una fuente de recursos disponible, había madera para construir y animales para alimentarse. La única desventaja es que lo monstruos no podían alimentarse directamente de esa carne, la carne necesitaba un proceso de purificación para hacerla apropiado para el consumo de los monstruos. Los monstruos necesitan magia para subsistir, y una gran fuente de magia estaba en su alimentación, un monstruo podría consumir comida no mágica durante un tiempo pero a la larga traería problemas…. Papyrus sabía que no podía andar muy lejos, tras rastrear durante 7 minutos aproximadamente empezaba a ser un verdadero problema seguir algún rastro, la nieve blanda de antes había dejado paso a un suelo prácticamente cubierto con nieve dura, no tenía cualquier otra pista que pudiera rastrear pero una de las cosas que había aprendido durante sus primeros días de entrenamiento es que cualquier ser vivo deja rastro por pequeño que fuese. No se equivocaba, tras echar un vistazo más determinado encontró unos matorrales con la parte baja algo destrozado, tras mirar más excautivamente encontró detrás unas manchas de sangre… fresca. Se podía observar que la sangre marcaba una trayectoria, no era tan fácil de seguir como las huellas pero no imposible. A unos pocos metros el bosque dio paso a una pequeña calvicie cubierta de nieve y con un considerable montículo de rocas. Pero lo que realmente llamo el interés de Papyrus fue el gran bulto situado encimas de uno de las rocas del montículo.

“SANS! ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTAS HACIENDO?!” Papyrus corrió hacia donde se encontraba su hermano, pero nada más dar unos pasos hacia su dirección. Sans le respondió con un gruñido de advertencia e inmediatamente se puso en un apostura defensiva hacia él.

“MALDITA SEA NO PUEDES COMER ESO, Y DEJA DE GRUÑIRME” – ordeno – “¡SOY TU HERMANO Y JEFE!”- puede que el lugar estuviese oscuro pero la sangre en la boca de Sans y el conejo destripado en la roca eran más que visibles. “ASQUEROSO”- expreso Papyrus más relajadamente. Sans continuaba con sus continuos gruñidos enseñando sus afilados dientes.

“¡¿ACASO YA NO ME RECONOCES?!” – *un paso* otro gruñido y un movimiento de advertencia- “YO *suspiro* *otro paso* SANS…. NO SE LO QUE TE HA OCURRIDO PERO NO HAY NADA QUE TEMER, HE VENIDO HA AYUDARTE”. Algo de lo que Papyrus dijo pareció convencerle quizás fuese el todo suave que utilizo pero ya no gruñía y su postura se había relajado, pero en su rostro se observaba aun la desconfianza.

*Otro paso más*- y esta vez Sans dio un paso hacia atrás y sus nuevas orejas se levantaros en dirección al esqueleto de altura en frente de él, su postura ya no era defensiva ahora la curiosidad y la intriga emanaban en todo su ser-[“buena señal”]- pensó el comandante, mantenerlo concentrado reduciría sus ganas de escapar, si escapara quien sabe cuándo lo volvería a ver de nuevo. Solo quedaba un metro de distancia entre los dos y ahora se podía observar mejor la nueva morfología de su hermano; su cara y cuerpo aparentemente parecían no haber cambiado si no contábamos las orejas puntiagudas pero sus extremidades eran completamente diferente; sus brazos y piernas habían sido sustituidas por patas caninas llenas de… pelo sorprendentemente fue lo que más impacto a Papyrus, el pelo que cubría sus nuevas partes.

*otro paso aún más cerca* el esqueleto frente a él empezó a hacer nuevo ruidos pero esta vez estaba olfateando hacia donde se encontraba el esqueleto de altura el cual no pudo evitar sonreír eso desde luego era muy bueno señal ya que eso indicaba que estaba tratando de reconocerlo. Se sintió con fuerza y dios otro paso para estar frente a frente, el otro expreso su descontento ante la acción pero no hizo más que olfatear más fuerte en un intento de recordad a quien tenía delante.

Papyrus con total confianza extendió su mano hacia Sans para abrazarlo y examinarlo más detenidamente.

“SANS, YO PUEDAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!- Papyrus agarro el cuello de su hermano en un intento de detener su intento de arrancarle el brazo, durante unos horribles segundos de forcejeo donde Papyrus creía realmente que su hermano estaba intentando arrancarle el brazo este lo libero permitiendo poder lanzar al salvaje esqueleto fuera de su alcance. El esqueleto lobo fue lanzado un metro detrás de Papyrus el cual en el momento que se puo de nuevo en pie, puso en marcha su huida hacia lo más profundo del bosque, pero sus intentos fueron en vano ya que un muro de huesos de una luz azul resplandeciente le impidieron salir

“SANS, NO CONSEGUIRAS ESCAPAR COMO LA ULTIMA VEZ, NO ES UNA OPCIÓN”


	2. Riña de hermanos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans no quiere hacelo por las buenas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> los personajes lobo de pap y sans pertenece a Sanspar  
> 

Capítulo 2 – Riña de hermanos  
Palabras. 1.736

 

  
Su brazo le dolía como el mismo infierno, si no fuera por el guante probablemente el mordisco le hubiera arrancado de cuajo en un solo momento el brazo entero. Pese a la gran dureza del cuero no fue rival para el potente mordisco que Sans le había propiciado sin previo aviso ,¿desde cuándo Sans tenia los dientes tan afilados? Esos dientes habían conseguido llegar al hueso, sentía un dolor agudo en el Radio, pero aparentemente nada demasiado grave.  
Mientras tanto el otro esqueleto permaneció ausente durante un rato mirando el impenetrable muro de luz azul. Cuando volvió en si salió corriendo con la intención de rodear la alta muralla de huesos pero antes de seguir unos pasos más nuevamente surgieron dos huesos de los laterales cortando el paso formando una cruz delante de sus narices.  
Ambos monstruos se miraron mutuamente, ambos sabían que no permitirían que los deseos del otro se cumplieran. La tensión se sentía en el viento helado del bosque. Ninguno de los dos hizo ningún movimiento durante un largo periodo de tiempo pensando en sus futuros movimientos hasta que Papyrus decidió tomar iniciativa, potentes y altos huesos azules salieron del suelo formando una jaula entre él y su hermano rodeando la pequeña zona despoblada en la que se situaban . La magia azul necesitaban un extra de consumo mágico pero al Gran y Poderoso Papyrus no le resultaba un gran esfuerzo. La acción resultó impredecible para su hermano mayor y durante unos escasos segundos el horror podría leerse en sus cuencas ante la impotencia de alguna escapatoria rápida.  
“YA TE LO HE DICHO, HERMANO, NO VOY HA PERDERTE DE NUEVO Y MENOS EN ESE ESTADO”- Sans únicamente le respondió gruñéndole y lanzando una mirada asesina, no iba a ponérselo fácilmente.

  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

  
_Papyrus estaba yendo hacia las ruinas, el puesto de vigilancia de Sans era el primero de todos los puesto de vigilancia de Snowdin, como Comandante y superior de la zona debía revisar que todo estuviera correcto, por ello uno de las tareas diarias que debía realizar era la comprobación de que todos los puzles estaban correctamente calibrados y comprobar que todos estaban haciendo su trabajo debidamente. A diferencia de los demás centinelas su hermano no se tomaba enserio su trabajo, tomaba ventaja que el jefe era su propio hermano, y siempre que Papyrus le sermoneaba sobre la importancia de su puesto este simplemente argumentaba que hacía más de 10 años que ningún humano había salido de las ruinas. ¡Absurdo! Eso no era excusa para tal vagancia casi siempre que iba a hacer su inspección se lo encontraba dormido o simplemente desaparecido y por si fuese poco nunca podía mantener su puesto en buenas condiciones. ¡Imperdonable! Todo lleno de restos de comida basura y esas estúpidas botellas de mostaza ¡¿Cómo si quiera podía beber tal mejunje?! Cada día que Papyrus tenía que hacer revisión a su hermano simplemente sentía que podía echar fuego por la boca, simplemente no podía aguantar su desorden, pareciera que lo hacía a posta para molestarle. Si hasta incluso creo un tornado mágico para que la basura girase en torno a el cuándo le dijo que no quería ver la porquería de su habitación en el suelo nunca más. Lo que él no sabía es que ese día sería diferente a los otros, cuando finalmente llego tal como se esperaba Sans no se encontraba en su puesto como correspondía cuando fue a inspeccionar el puesto de vigilancia se encontró un bulto enroscado sobre sí mismo tumbado, debajo de donde se suponía que debía de estar vigilando. Por un momento Papyrus pensó que el alma le iba a explotar de la rabia que tenía adentro. “¡PEDADO DE MIERDA HANDANTE!, ¡¿CÓMO SI QUIERES PUEDES ATREVERTE A…!”- sus gritos fueron acompañados con un tirón hacia arriba agarrando la capucha de la chaqueta de su hermano pero antes que pudiese seguir sus represalias noto que algo raro estaba ocurriendo y un segundo después solo sintió un golpe similar a una patada en su columna vertebral. Papyrus dio unos pasos hacia atrás no sin antes ver a una Sans actuando y de aspecto…. diferente. Pero no pudo ver con total claridad antes de que saliese corriendo al bosque. No entendía lo que acababa de ocurrir sabía que algo extraño estaba pasando pero la confusión empezó a convertirse en furia. Más tarde enseñaría a su hermano lo que quería decir la palabra “respecto” no podía tolerar tal insolencia por muy familiares que eran seguía siendo un superior. Por la noche Sans no regreso para cenar y tampoco para dormir. Dos días después Sans seguía desaparecido y habían reportado apariciones de un extraño monstruos por los alrededores del bosque. De ninguna manera podía tratarse de una simple una casualidad._

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

  
El dialogo no prometía nada diferente hasta el momento pero había que intervalo de nuevo.  
“SANS, AL MENOS QUE EMPIECES HA COOPERAR VOY A-“Sans ladro de forma agresiva al tiempo que dio un salto hacia adelante a modo de advertencia. “PUES BIEN” En situaciones como estas a Payrus le gustaba usar la magia roja siempre proporcionaba un extra de daño a cualquiera que lo tocara pero Sans era uno de los monstruos más débiles que podía existir en todo el subsuelo, aunque con el tiempo con forme su LOVE crecía también lo hacia sus estadísticas seguía teniendo un HP bastante por debajo de la media, de pequeño Papyrus chequeo a su hermano para saber sus estadísticas, no puede decirse que no le sorprendió lo que descubrió, muy poca gente sabia de este hecho o lo sospechaba y aquellos que habían tomado ventaja de este conocimiento solo sirvió para aumentar su EXP. Por suerte Sans tenía una gran defensa y los monstruos podían aguantar mucho más siempre y cuando el atacante no tendría intención de hacer un daño real. En otras palabras. Debía de debilitar a Sans por cualquier medio. Puede que la jaula fuera pequeña pero era lo suficientemente amplia como para maniobrar sin problema alguno. Ambos esqueletos se quedaron mirando mutuamente en silencio sin hacer ningún movimiento. ¿Quién cedería? ¿Quién empezaría el turno? Tras dos minutos increíblemente innecesario Papyrus decidió que ya había esperado demasiado. Empezó a andar hacia delante mientras convocaba un hueso a modo de lanza, en condiciones normales sus huesos tenían al menos un lado afilado pero para esta situación un hueso estándar era más que suficiente. Tras ver el aura de confianza que el sujeto enfrente de él expulsaba por todo su ser el pánico se hizo visible en el salvaje esqueleto ya no estaba tan seguro de seguir haciéndole frente, en realidad nunca quiso solo quería salir de ahí pero no podía esos esos huesos azules… sabía perfectamente lo que sucedería si tocaba uno de esos. El enemigo estaba cada vez más próximo y no podía seguir retrocediendo y manteniendo las distancias eternamente tarde o temprano le alcanzaría debía de pensar en algo y rápido…. ¡si, ahí se encontraba su vía de escape!  
Después de dar los primeros pasos Papyrus no tardó en ver que todo los ánimos de luchan habían desaparecido de la postura de su hermano, no es la primer vez que veía a un monstruo tratando de tirar de un farol para ocultar el miedo o algunos simplemente para aprovecharse de otros. Estos últimos eran realmente divertidos bajarle los humos. Si Sans tenía miedo de combatir en ese caso sería mucho más simple de abatir, perfecto.

Fatal error

  
Antes de entender que había pasado Papyrus se encontraba en el suelo tratando de quitarse los peligrosos dientes de su cara. Gracias a sus reflejos pudo protegerse a tiempo, antes de que Sans se lanzará a cuello le dio tiempo de colocar su lanza entre él y el cuello de su hermano, tenía las dos manos ocupadas tratando de alejar la rabiosa cara mientras el monstruo de encima seguía tratando de arrancarle el rostro de un bocado tratando al mismo tiempo de arañar su armadura con sus nuevas zarpas. Bueno quizás no fuese un farol después de todo.  
Papyrus se liberó fácilmente, simplemente debía de deslizar el peso de Sans hacia un lado para quitárselo de encima. Sans volvió a respetar las distancia entre los dos mientras que continuaba gruñendo. Papyrus rápidamente se puesto en pie y blandió su arma hacia su enemigo.

  
“NYEHEHE, ENTONCES REALMENTE SERÁ POR LAS MALES”- en realidad esto sería como un juego de niños, en Snowdin, los únicos guardias reales eran perro sabia como actuaban cuando no estaban patrullando, puede que todos tuvieran tácticas diferentes a la hora de luchar como centinelas pero fuera las peleas que hacían eran previsibles y nada organizados en sus movimientos, atacaban sin pensar. Con el tiempo Papyrus entendió que se trataba de algún “juegos” para demostrar quienes eran los fuertes de la camada pero para Papyrus solo servía para ver quien el más imbécil. Sea como fuese Sans actuaba como un perro más que como un monstruo con razón. El primer ataque fue inesperado y vergonzoso para un comandante de su nivel pero era algo no que se repetiría de nuevo.  
Hora de ponerse en serio  
Enderezo la lanza hacia la derecha de su cuerpo y corrió hacia su hermano propinando un golpeo hacia el flanco derecho de Sans. Este simplemente lo esquivo con un salto dejando pasar el hueso bajo sus patas. Esto le sorprendió pero no por ello detendría su siguiente golpe y nuevamente ocurrió lo mismo, los siguiente 3 intentos sucedió exactamente lo mismo Sans únicamente mantenía esquivando sus ataque. Papyrus dio un paso hacia atrás.

“AL MENOS TE ACUERDAS DE ESQUIVAR”- el otro solo mantuvo la mirada fija en los ojos del alto esqueleto enfrente de él, esos ojos rojos anaranjados bien abiertos listos para cualquier cosa.  
Se estaba preparando para lanzar otro ataque más coordinado que el anterior cuando se encontró que el otro se lanzo ha carrera hacia su dirección, rápidamente se reposición a modo defensivo pero Sans simplemente paso a su lado siguiendo otra trayectoria, corriendo dirección a…. ¡El montículo!. la pequeña montaña de rocas había quedado dentro de la celda mágica formando una perfecta salida para que cualquiera pudiese saltar sobre ellas. El otro ya se encontraba saltando las rocas. Solo se le ocurría una sola solución. Aumentar la altura de los barrotes azules. Cuando termino de hacer crecer los huesos escucho un sonido hueco seguidamente de un cuerpo cayendo sobre la nieve. Sin pretenderlo, consiguió abatir a su objetivo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow no se como escribir la ultima parte lo he puesto lo mejor que se hacelo


	3. La odisea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> el camino hasta Snowdin no es facil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> palabras 2.114

Capítulo 3 –LA ODISEA  
Palabras: 2.114  
La celda se desvaneció y nuevamente el bosque quedo devorado por las sombras como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Para poder inspeccionar los daños ocasionados a su hermano utilizo un hueso “de bolsillo” azul que mantuvo flotando en su mano, aportaba suficiente luz como para inspeccionar al monstruo abatido en el suelo. Pero antes de nada….  
“¿SANS… ESTAS MUERTO? MMM…” Claramente no. Pero tenía que asegurarse, añadiendo a la formula unos golpes con la lanza. No tenía ningún interés en volver a ver de cerca esos peligrosos dientes nunca más. Aparentemente no daría problemas por lo que se agacho y empezó a examinar a su hermano acercando la mano con el hueso brillante. Al parecer una de los huesos dio de lleno en el lateral de la cabeza concretamente en el esfenoide del ala izquierdo el golpe no había sido muy grave pero si lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer una pequeña grieta, nada que dejara secuelas en el futuro, con magia sanadora o simplemente con el tiempo sanaría sin problemas.

Ahora que podía ver con más tranquilidad el fisico de Sans empezó a inspeccionar su nuevo físico; su cara no había cambiado realmente salvo que el diente de oro había desaparecido ¿quizás se regenero cuando empezó a cambiar? , sus orejas; tan puntiagudas como peludas…. Suave al tacto. Papyrus no quiso admitir que estuvo un buen rato acariciándolas era algo tan inusual para un esqueleto. Sus patas; igual de peludas que la orejas, al tacto se podía notar los hueso debajo de la… carne? Dejo el hueso en el suelo y empezó a apartar el pelo para ver que había debajo. Oh, era algo así como ecto-carne. Se podía ver que debajo de esa magia traslucida de color rojizo estaba el hueso, aunque era complicado de ver con tanto pelo y con tan poca luz. Tal como Sans mostro en sus posiciones durante toda su lucha, la morfología de la misma habían cambiado a unas patas caninas. Y finalmente su cola… suave al tacto. Vale estaba más que claro que su hermano mayor era una especie de hombre lobo, ahora venía el auténtico problema. Transportar a Sans hasta casa. ¿Cómo podía llegar a tiempo a la privacidad de su hogar antes de que su peludo hermano despertarse? Ya suponía una auténtica odisea teniéndole inconsciente pero si despertaba seria una auténtico dolor de cabeza, el camino hasta Snowdin era largo pero por lo menos contaba con que los centinelas que rondaban la zona ya estaban en casa (o en Grillby) en ese sentido tenia libertad. Pero aún quedaba el detalle de la posible pelea que podía aportas el esqueleto abatido en el caso que despertara. Tras unos segundo de pensar posibles ideas Papyrus se acordó que en todos los puestos de vigilancia tenían un kit de captura; redes, palas, linternas y sobre todo cuerdas, eso sería perfecto para evitar otra pelea, o peor, otra desaparición.

Tomo a Sans a cuestas y empezó a caminar por el bosque mientras continuaba manteniendo el pequeño huesos “de bolsillo” en su mano. Si estaba bien localizado el puesto de Sans se encontraba a más o menos a 15 minutos de su posición.

Tras estar durante media hora andando con un esqueleto encima de él por fin llego a su destino. Dejo cuidadosamente a Sans sentado en la silla con la cabeza apoyada en las tablas de madera (lo último que necesitaba es que la nieve le espabilara antes de tiempo) empezó a buscar el kit de captura entre la porquería acumulada de su hermano, bolsas de comida basura, botellas de mostaza, etc. El kit era de un tamaño considerable, suficientemente grande como para portar todo pero al mismo tiempo adecuadamente pequeño como para transportarlo fácilmente. 

El ojo de Papyrus se ilumino y su cara estaba tan rojo como la misma sangre mientras miraba a Sans que dormía plácidamente en su asiento, alzo el puño mientras lo apretaba intensamente tratando de aguantar las ganas de ahogar al mamón de su hermano con sus propia manos, cuando su alma ya no corría riesgo de prenderse fuego respiro profundamente y volvió a dirigir la mirada al kit de captura que ahora estaba lleno únicamente de botellas de mostaza, todo lo demás había desaparecido.

Agarro nuevamente al cuerpo inconsciente de Sans y siguió el sendero, el puesto de vigilancia de Doggo estaba a unos metros más hacia delante. Más le valía a Doggo tener todo en orden o sino polvo surcaría el aire de Snowdin.

Al llegar al puesto del centinela Papyrus repitió los pasos hechos en el puesto de Sans, cuando llego el momento de abrir el kit se encontró que además del equipamiento correspondiente también había galletas para perros, bueno, era perdonable. Papyrus recoloco a Sans a lo largo de la mesa y saco las cuerdas. Dos cuerdas; una para atar las patas delanteras y otras en las traseras. Ahora faltaba su afilada boca. No podía utilizar las cuerdas sobrantes para obstruir la boca afilada de su hermano, sería como utilizar una espada para sujetar la cuerda que te ayudase a bajar un acantilado, la cuerda se cortaría sin previo aviso. En su lugar utilizo su largo pañuelo, seguía siendo de tela fácil de rajar pero al menos tendría un margen de tiempo para reaccionar. Envolvió con dos vueltas la boca de Sans ocultándola por completo y atándolo con un nudo por detrás. 

Se sentía extraño, ver como el otro tenía un aspecto de pieza de caza pero era un mal necesario si quería llegar lo más fácil posible. Después de eso se hecho el pesado esqueleto-lobo a sus hombros teniendo cabeza y patas delanteras a la izquierda con la cola y las patas traseras a la derecha empezando a caminar ligero al principio y luego a acelerar el paso. Ahora mismo estaba en horario nocturno por lo que no habría muchos monstruos residentes paseando inoportunamente por los alrededores aunque lo cierto es que era algo inusual ver por el bosque gente paseando lejos de la seguridad de su casa a esa hora de la “noche”.

Aunque claramente Sans se hacía cada vez más pesado no tuvo una dificultad real en trasladarlo, él seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Lo único que realmente le dio trabajo fue el ruinoso puente, cuando cruzaba un solo monstruo ya era bastante jodido pero hacerlo con un peso extra ya era otro nivel de inestabilidad, a Papyrus casi le saltan los huesos cuando perdió el equilibrio hacia un lado del maldito puente. 

Gracias al Rey Asgore que en Snowing había dos puntos de transporte en forma de iglú, uno en la entrada del pueblo después de pasar la tienda y la posada y la otra justamente en su casa. Recordaba que al principio quiso destruirlo, no le hacía nada de gracia tener al lado de su casa una acceso tan visible, pero no lo hizo porque según Sans esos trasportadores se hicieron hace muchos años atrás con la intención de que fuese más seguro para los niños ir de un lugar a otro del pueblo y que además de ello ningún monstruo potencialmente peligroso usaría tal cosa. El alto esqueleto suspiro y acaricio el cráneo del otro “MENOS MAL QUE TE HICE CASO…”. Pasar por la ciudad sin ser percibido sería imposible a diferencia que en el bosque la ciudad estaba mucho más vivo y era seguro que en algún momento del trayecto se encontrarían con alguien.

Ya en la entrada del pueblo con el gran cartel masacrado por el maltrato del tiempo decía alegremente “bienvenido a Snowdin”. Un vistazo rápido hizo que un Papyrus de cansados hombros percibiera que la posada expulsaba luz se sus ventanas, tendría que pasar corriendo a menos que quisiera que la propietaria de la posara se percatara de la carga que portaba, y no tenía ganas que la nadie supiese de este problemas (y mucho menos las hermanas chismosas…). Una vez fuera de “peligro” hecho una mirada rápida a su alrededor se podía ver al fondo la plaza pero a ningún monstruo rondando en ella.

Empezó a dejar el cuerpo en el suelo y una vez terminado de estirarse empezó a meter al esqueleto por la entrada del iglú, ciertamente había sido hecho para niños la entrada era pequeña no había problema en meter a Sans, primero la cabeza y luego empujo el resto del cuerpo hacia dentro. Cuando volvió a mirar ya había desaparecido supuestamente estaría a lado de casa. Bien. Justamente cuando Papyrus se agacho para entrar dentro del teletranportador.

“¡Señor comandante!” sus cuencas permanecieran oscuras y notaba como un sudor frio empezaba a deslizarse por su cráneo. Le habían visto.

“¿¡QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES!?”- cuando se giró lo que encontró le llamo la atención. No era más que un niño lagarto de jersey de rallas rojas y negras sin manos con rasguñaduras por todo su cuerpo, su cola se agitaba tímidamente de alegría. Su rostro se mantenía firme en la cara del Comandante el cual se había quedado sin habla. ¿Este niño habría visto lo ocurrido?

“¡Señor comandante! ¡Señor comandante! Y-yo solo quería decir que eres el monstro más guay de todos los tiempos justo con la Capitana Undyne! ¡Soy mis ídolos!”- Papyrus literalmente pensaba que estallaría de la emoción al menos no daba señas de haber presenciado nada- “¿m-m-m-me d-daría su autógrafo?“ Dijo tímidamente disminuyendo su tono de voz por la vergüenza, no tenía tiempo para tonterías. “TENGO QUE MARCHARME CHICO” se levantó y empezó a caminar. Tenía que llegar lo antes posible a casa para recoger a Sans. “algún día me gustara llegar a ser un alto cargo de la guardia real como usted” – “SIN BRAZOS LO DUDO” –el tono burlesco de las palabras junco con la poca simpatía de las misma hizo Clic en el pequeño niño, realmente Papyrus no lo hizo con mala intención simplemente lo soltó sin pensarlo. Cuando se giró para ver al pequeño monstruo se arrepintió de inmediato de ser un bocazas. La criatura en frente del tenía la cabeza agachada y temblaba tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas, le había dado donde más le dolía- “l-l-l-lo siento m-mucho señor *hip* no se en que estaría pensando y-yo… perdón por hacerle perder su tiempo *hip*” – Bien logrado saco de huesos… Pensó para sí mismo el niño ya se empezaba a irse cuando Papyrus le coloco su mano en su cabeza mientras se agachaba. El pequeño cuerpo empezó a estremecerse pero mantenía la cabeza gacha.- “MIRA, SIENTO HABER SIDO TAN BRUSCO HE SIDO UN INBECIL CON ESO. NO ME HAGAS CASO” – “p-pero tienes razón *sollozo* todos me dicen lo mismo “- “ CHICO, NO DEJES QUE NADIE TE QUITE LOS DESEOS ES LO UNICO QUE NOS MANTIENE CUERDOS DE TODA ESTA MIERDA” – dejo de temblar y llorar pero seguía sin atreverse a alzar la cabeza –“ como voy a usar un arma sin manos…”- “¿SABES QUIENES SON MADJICK Y PYROPE?”- Negó con la cabeza – “SON GUARDIAS REALES Y NO POSEEN MANOS NO LES SUPUSO NINGUNA DESVENTAJA PARA TRABAJAR”- el chico levanto su cabeza sorprendido –“¡¿de verdead?!” – Papyrus afirmo – como si de una estrella renaciese de nuevo la alegría volvió en el “UNDYNE Y YO INVOCAMOS ARMAS FLOTANTE TAMPOCO ES QUE NO HAGA FALTA EMPUÑAR NINGÚN ARMA” – solo con ver la sonrisa de su cara podía saberse que era el día más feliz de su vida. – “NO TENGO NADA PARA LA FIRMA PERO PEDO DARTE ESTO” – puso delante de la cara del niño su palma extendía y convoca a un hueso –“¿TE CONFORMARIAS CON ESO?” – el otro sin creerse lo que estaba viendo rápidamente agarro el hueso con la boca y cabeceo enérgicamente junto a una euforica cola. “MANTENGAMOS ESTO COMO NUESTRO SECRETO ¿SI?” – se el cuerpo se le puso recto- “fi, feñor. fe que tienes que mantener su refutación” – Papyrus cabeceo en afirmación después de eso el niño solo salió corriendo más feliz de lo que nunca fue. No era una mentira tenía que mantener su reputación aunque fuese un asesino de sangre fría seguía teniendo empatía (pese a que nunca lo mostraba) los niños eran los únicos monstruos que podían denominarse como “puros” dentro de esta mundo de mierda gobernado por los más fuertes. Recordaba como era de pequeño, tonto e ingenuo. El creía que todos podían ser buenas personas, pero aquel mismo día que recibió su cicatriz, el mismo día que se hermano perdió su diente, le demostró todo lo contrario. Entendió como este mundo funcionaba recordaba perfectamente el dolor que sentía en el alma por ser tan estúpido pese ha eso Sans siempre estuvo allí ayudándole y animándole.

Cuando regreso a casa encontró el cuerpo aun inconsciente en el suelo en frente del iglú, lo agarro nuevamente y lo llevo al cobertizo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow realmente no pense que seria tan largo pero oye creo que mejor ¿no?  
> para el siguiente capítulo veremos como le va ha Sans :o


	4. La inexistencia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿cómo te sentirias si dejaras de existir?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> malos nombres?, bueno todo a su debido tiempo~

Palabras: 1.927

“¡Apresúrense no pueden escapar!” – los gritos de Bearlte podría oírse incómodamente cerca era una clara señal de que debían de acelerar el ritmo.

“vamos Bossy, debemos despistarlos como sea! ¡Apresúrate!” La bestia le gruño quejándose del comentario. Sans se agarraba como podía a la espalda del otro ni siquiera sabía cómo podía seguir agarrado a él dando las zancadas que daba tratando de esquivar todos los obstáculos que encontraba por el bosque. Poco a poco los arboles empezaban a ser menos frecuentes hasta que desaparecieron casi por completo dejando paso a un gran prado blanco. “¡¿dime que sabes a dónde vamos?!” – Este levanto la mirada y le sonrió con total confianza- oh no… conocía esa cara, Papyrus ponía esa cara cuando hacia locuras. Cuando echo la vista atrás observo que del bosque que dejaron detrás apareció Bearlte con cuatros perros soldados, ahora que ya no había obstáculos en medio, solo era cuestión de tiempo que les  empolvaran. “!tenemos que!…. no… no serás capaz”- Bossy aumento la velocidad en respuesta. Se intensifico su agarre- “ oh por Asgore  supongo que es mejor que morir devorado por perros” – en el fondo se observaba como la tierra se  había partía tiempo atrás separándose así en dos mitades; un acantilado se presentaba antes sus ojos.

Cada vez estaban más cerca de alcanzarles se podía oír sus respiraciones cansadas. “¡deteneos! ¡Es una orden!”- ordeno el Poderoso monstruo oso, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ya habían saltado por el gran e impresionante barranco. El salto fue increíblemente potente, pese a eso,  no fue bastante como para evitar el golpe que recibió en las costillas tras aterrizar en el mismo borde del otro extremo. Fue ruidosamente doloroso fue tan seco que el jinete dio un vuelta entera ante de deslizarse por el suelo. Cuando Sans alzo la vista vio en un  extremo  a Bearlte parado y observando con su gran y temible maza rodeado por cuatro perros guardianes y en el otro extremo a Pupyrus tratando desesperadamente de subir.-“¡Joder!” el esqueleto monstruo se alzó rápidamente para socorrer a su hermano peludo. Agarro de su chaqueta pero era demasiado pesado para él. El otro trataba desesperadamente subir pero sus patas no podían agarrase a nada la roca se desprendía en cada intento. Se escuchó un temible gruñido y seguidamente un golpe fuerte a lado suyo ambos miraron a la dirección donde se produjo y antes de que pudieran realmente percibir que Bearlte les lanzo su maza desde el otro extremo el suelo se resquebrajo alrededor de ellos cayendo por el profundo precipicio.

_ Dos días antes _

Hay mucho ruido a su alrededor. Sans no sabe dónde está, lo último que recuerda es haberse quedado durmiendo en el puesto de centinela y haber despertado en un lugar lleno de humo con gente gritando  nada coordinados con una fuerte alarma. Estaba de mala manera acortado en un suelo frio y duro  una luz roja con un patrón de aparición golpeaba sus cuencas incómodamente. Nunca en su vida había estado tan confundido y enfermo, se sentía como… como…. Era indescriptible. Era como si le hubieran metido en un tornado mientras que le golpeaban las costillas. Se reposiciono para sentarse he hizo un esfuerzo en tratar de asimilar todo su entorno, era la pesadilla más grotescamente realista que jamás soñó. “! AHÍ ENTRE LA HUMAREDA ¡ ¡AGARRARLE¡”- ¿espera… se referían a él?- escucho los andares de varios monstruos dirigiéndose hacia su posición- “AGARREN LOS LAZOS”- ¡oooohhhhh mierda se referían a él¡ confundido con miedo y estresado no comprendía que estaba ocurriendo lo último que vio antes de teletransportarse lejos de donde sea que estuviera fue a una persona  amarrando un palo largo con un lazo en el estreno. Nop!nop!nop! el suelo duro hizo paso la nieve blanda. Sans estando todavía en su posición sentada empezó a alejarse arrastrándose hacia atrás hasta que un muro solido impidió que prosiguiera. Trataba de respirar todo lo calmado que podía, cuestionándose si lo que acababa de vivir era solo producto de una pesadilla. Con el tiempo se obligó a relajarse e inspecciona donde había parado… genial estaba apoyado en un lateral  de su casa, entre la casa y el  cobertizo más concretamente. Se levanta poco a poco aun teniendo el malestar de cuando despertó en ese lugar, amarga prueba de que eso realmente ocurrió. – tengo que buscar a Pap- piensa sea lo que esa ese lugar, es algo seria. Empieza a caminar dirección a la puesta de su casa utilizando la pared como apoyo, aun se siente mierda pero va desapareciendo gradualmente.

Cuando finalmente llega escaba en su bolsillo para sacar la llave de casa. Pero por alguna razón no entra- “joder… no estoy para mierdas , ¡ábrete maldita puerta!”- a la desesperanza empieza golpear la puerta y tirar del picaporte casi tratando de arrancarlo, eventualmente se rinde, total no hay nadie en casa. No sabe qué  hora es pero no hay luces dentro, su hermano debe de estar de patrulla o algo así. Bueno podía esperar, así estaría más relajado y podía pensar mejor las cosas. Era momento de ir a Grillby’s.

Durante su camino a la taberna de Grillby se percató de que algunos monstruos le observaban atentamente, no sería la primera vez que algún monstruo le espiaba pero en aquel momento era diferente, sus miradas eran de desconfianza. Sans se percató pero decidió creer que se trataba de imaginaciones suyas por tanto estrés acumulado en tan poco tiempo, a fin de cuanto ser vigilado no era algo tan inusual.

Cuando entro a la iluminada y cálida taberna, encontró a los mismos clientes en sus respectivos asientos, contando a los guardias reales de Snowdin. Eso quería decir que Papyrus habría terminado su patrulla hace horas…. También significaba que tendría que escuchar las reprimendas por no estar en su puesto. Ahora más que nunca le apetecía un trago. ¿Pero, entones? ¿Dónde estaba?...Undyne. Probablemente le haya hecho llamar por algún asunto quizás para entrenar, bueno, no importaba, el caso es que tardaría en regresar. Ante de ir a la barra y pedir algo se acercó a preguntar a Dogamy y Dogaressa  para asegurar su teoría. “Hey, ¿sabéis dónde está mi hermano ahora?”- Gran perro ladeo la cabeza y Doggo solo dirigió las orejas hacia donde provenía el sonido sin apartar  la vista de se abanico de cartas, con respecto a la pareja se miraron extrañados y luego le sonrieron- “eres el primero que vemos, de seguro nos acordaríamos de ver a un monstruo como tú, hehehe”- respondió Dogaressa. ¿Qué cojones? ¿A que  vino ese tono creepy?  pero en lugar de responder prefirió  simplemente dejar la conversación ya había tenido demasiados cosas raras por hoy.

Se sentó en la barra enfrente del llameante monstruo violeta el cual se mantenía secando un vaso con un trapo. “Grillby ponme lo de siempre, ni te imaginas como ha ido mi día” – el otro simplemente se mantuvo en silenció mirando detrás de sus gafan de sol- “… ¿y qué es lo de todos los días?”- arqueo el ceño mientras  mantenía su miraba “oh venga Grill no estoy de humor”- “… te estas tomando muchas libertades enano” –“¿esto es por lo de mi cuenta?, ¿acaso no te acabo pagando siempre?”- la llaman en frente de él dejo de limpiar el vaso, dejándolo boca abajo mientras apoyaba un brazo en la barra y el otro lo uso como soporte para posar su cabeza- “esto ya me interesa, normalmente soy yo el que tiene que “refrescar” la memoria y no a la inversa, ya que estamos ¿de qué me debes pasta mmm”- “…¿qué?...”- sus luces de los ojos empezaron a temblar- “hey, ¿te está molestando este aperitivo?“- los demás perros le rieron la gracias a Doggo. ¡SUFICIENTE!  Una luz roja fue lo último que vieron en el bar. Sans se teletrasportó a Waterfall, debía encontrar a su hermano, solo esperaba que él y Undyne supieran quien era.

Toco con ímpetu la puerta con puro terror en sus manos. De la puerta salió Undyne la cual le miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Antes de que pudiera decir nada Sans se adelantó, “! Undyne dime que sabes dónde está mi hermano, algo realmente jodido está pasando y –“antes de que  pudiera seguir la Capitana se abalanzo sobre él, golpeándole el cráneo contra el suelo. Le agarro por el jersey desde su postura tumbada- “¡cállate! no me agrandan las visitas y menos a estas horas de la noche, yo que sé dónde coño esta tu  puto hermano”- “¡Undyne por Asgore tengo que encontrarle como sea!, tienes que-“- Undyne le puso la mano sobrante sobre la dentadura sin nada de cariño, no necesitaba abrir la boca para hablar precisamente pero el mensaje era más que claro- “ya veo…. Está muerto”- “¿¡QUÉ!?” – “no eres el primero que viene desesperado pidiendo que encuentre a un familiar desaparecido, si no le has encontrado hasta ahora, es que está muerto, no tengas muchas esperanza”- con esa explicación se levantó de encima de Sans y entro nuevamente en casas. Él se levantó instantáneamente “pe-pe-pero no es- yo- ¿Qué está ocurriendo?”- nuevamente se teletransportó a Snowdin esta vez de nuevo a su casa. Se dirigió corriendo a la entrada, sin esperárselo se encontró con un gigantesco monstruo oso abriendo la puerta. El pequeño esqueleto se quedó mirándole horrorizado, estaba parado justo enfrente de la puerta con un juego de llaves  sin percatarse de su presencia. “¿puedo ayudarte en algo?”- bueno quizás sí que noto su presencia- “…”-“nunca te he visto por aquí es un poco peligroso para pasear ha estas horas”- “em yo- esto”- “¿sí?”-que podía contestarle -hey si mi hermano y yo hemos vinimos en esa casa  durante años pero  al parecer nadie se acuerda de nuestra existencia- “si… si estoy buscando a mi hermano, yo… em creo que está en Snowdin… en alguna parte”- sonaba a la peor escusa de la historia pero al otro no pareció importarle o no se percató- “ yo veo…”- empezó a hurgar en su bolsillo –“ten, sé que estas preocupado pero no es buena idea que monstruos como tu ronden por las noches” – el sujeto saco del bolsillo 100 g- “¿q-que?”- “es para la posada, está en la otra punta de la ciudad. Ahí un punto de transporte hasta allí está detrás de casa en un iglú no tiene perdida” - ¿de dónde ha salido este sujeto? nadie regala dinero a extraños, la única manera de que alguien te de dinero es con una paliza antes. “h-hey, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, hehe”- “es mi trabajo”- y con esa última frase entro en la casa.

Sans se mantuvo mirando los billetes que tan amablemente le acababan de regalarle. Y si en realidad no encontraba a su hermano porque no existía. Empezó a temblar nunca en su vida había estado con tanto miedo, despertar en un sitio raro y no haber existido nunca es algo totalmente inverosímil, pero eso es lo que estaba pasando. Hay algo en lo que ese grandullón tenía razón las noches son peligrosas y no tenía ningún otro lugar donde ir.

Se proponía a abrir la puerta de la posada cuando de repente vio que en la otro edificio se abrió la puerta y se encontró con otro punto extraño a añadir a su día; un ser humano.

El ser humano se percató de su presencia y jadeo en sorpresa, más que asustado, confundido.

“S-San-….”- el ser humano se cayóde repente y negando con la cabeza dio un paso hacia atrás sin creerse lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, empezando a correr fuera de Snowdin.

¿¡Ese humano sabía quién era!?


	5. Capitulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA: en este capitulo incluye una escena que puede causar malestar a sensibles ( supongo que a los que padecen de aicmofobia , belonefobia por ejemplo )
> 
> tag: underfell, “gore”, wolvesfell ( creador sanspar) universos alternos, uf!papyrus, wf!sans, soy mala para describir cosas como etiquetados...

Lo primero que se percato es que se sentía caliente y agradable. Estaba cubierto con una suave manta. Lenta y perezosamente fue abriendo sus ojos sin saber muy bien donde estaba. Examino su alrededor intentando recordad sus últimas memorias; lo último que sabía era que estaba en el bosque… con el otro mostr-!!. Tras recordar la pelea  empezó a tener ansiedad- no no no. ¡No pueden pillarme de nuevo!- se levantó y escuchó un ligero tintineo, al echar la vista abajo observo que había una cadena, se quitó la cómoda manta de encima y dio unos pasos atrás, la cadena estaba enchanchada a su cuello, llevándose una pata descubrió que había algo alrededor de el. Empezaba a entrar en pánico. ¡No podía pasarle esto otra vez!.

Estuvo un rato sentado mirando hacia el suelo pero a la nada al mismo tiempo tratando de relajarse. Con un fuerte suspiro levantó la cabeza e intento dar un vistazo más exhaustivo. Se encontraba en una celda, los barrotes eran de madera. Insuficientemente anchos como para pasar. Se podía ver que fuera de la celda había un pasillo a la izquierda aunque no podía verse el fondo de la misma. En el otro extremo se observaba una cajonera con tres amplios cajones. Y dentro de la celda no había más que él y un plato con comida. Tras el descubrimiento alzo las orejas teniendo toda su atención en aquel plato. Tenía hambre. Los últimos días casi no había comido nada se había centrado en encontrar a su manada sin éxito alguno. Pero cuando fue hacia el plato sintió un pequeño tirón en el cuello. La cadena era larga pero el manjar enfrente estaba lejos de alcanzarlo solo por muy poco, ni estirando la pata llegaba.

¿Qué quería ese monstruo de él?, nada bueno seguramente.  Su miraba nuevamente se centró en la cadena y siguió el resto hasta ver que el otro extremo estaba enchanchado en la pared con un hierro… quizás podía hacer algo.

* * *

 

Papyrus cerró la puerta del cobertizo y miro al cielo en busca de alguna respuesta apoyando la espalda en la puerta. -¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo arreglo esto, si tan siquiera sé cómo ha pasado?- dio un último suspiro empezando a marchar hacia su casa. No tenía ganas de contárselo a nadie, quien sabe lo que sucedería, hasta que tuviese la situación mejor  controlada Sans simplemente se quedaría  en el cobertizo. controlado. Aunque cada día monstruos cruzaban por su casa para ir y volver de Waterfall cabiendo la posibilidad de que le escucharan, no importaba mucho, hace tiempo el cobertizo se reformo para ser una celda provisional con la que encerrar a gente problemática en Snowdin o para humanos ¿quién sabe cuándo aparecería uno?, no se puede decir que le dio mucho uso pero fue útil en algunos momentos como este tan peculiar, no obstante preferiría tenerlo en casa más seguro y mucho más controlado pero hasta que su hermano no diera su brazo a torcer no podía hacer más.

Se dejó caer al sofá tirando su cabeza hacia atrás una vez sentado reflexiono sobre todo, su hermano ni tan siquiera lo reconocía… ni siquiera estaba segura de que pudiera entenderle cuando le hablaba, parecía que se había asilvestrado ¿quizás podría domesticarlo? O al menos hacer que dejase de gruñirle cada vez que le veía. Quizás podía hacer que confiara de nuevo en él con comida, después de todo y aparentemente Sans se había estado alimentando de comida no mágica tenía que comer algo adecuado para reponer magia y cabía la grata posibilidad de que entendiera que no es su enemigo, o por lo menos sería  un comienzo. Entró en la cocina y empezó a planificar como si de una misión de alto rasgo de gran  importancia se tratase. Lo que preparase debía de ser nutritivo y que ayudará a Sans a recordar a poder ser, podría funcionar…. Su expresión cambio a amargo cuando recordó lo que podía ser realmente “idóneo”, la basura grasienta que su hermano y los de aquel zulo osaba llamar comida. ¡NO! ¡Sobre su polvo! Debía de haber algo más simple simbólico…. Como… espagueti! Fue literalmente lo primero que cocino en su vida estuvo durante una semana solo preparando pasta y salsa de tomate para mejorar su receta maestra. Su hermano estuvo comiendo pasta dura, comida salada y salsa quemada durante siete largos días es imposible que no recuerde tal cosa.

Con una sonrisa en su cráneo empezó a sacar ingredientes y a preparar el agua para la pasta. Durante un momento se replanteo si hacerla tan vomitiva como en  sus primero intentos, pero se recordó  que el objetivo era que se comiera el plato no que lo odiase más de lo que ahora lo adiaba.

Después de pasar dos largos días preocupados y una extra más estando además  confundido, Papyrus finalmente estaba relajado, en realidad era lo único que conseguía que sonriera realmente y le hiciera feliz tras tener un día (todos) de mierda. Era placentero desconectar y pensar que nada malo ocurriría mientras estuviese cocinando.

Tras una hora en la cocina (o aproximadamente eso) y plato humeante y suculenta pasta estaba preparado para que cualquiera le echara el diente. Agarro el pato y lo llevo fuera de casa, dirección el cobertizo, cuando entro observo que algo no estaba bien. Sans todavía se encontraba inconsciente, tirado en el suelo en la misma postura que cuando le quito las cuerdas, supuso una gran ventaja que durante todo el trayecto no despertase pero ya habían pasado como cuatros horas desde la pelea, bueno quizás no había pasado tanto tiempo como para preocuparse pero el poderoso esqueleto se replanteo el problema que supondría. Zarandeo la cabeza  entro en la jaula, la puerta tenía una cerradura mucho más segura pero para en este caso simplemente utilizo la aldaba de la misma puerta de la celda. Dejo el plato cerca de su hermano el cual daba claras señales de que no se sentía cómodo, su cuerpo estaba contraído, una señal evidente de que pasaba frío, además parecía que no dormía bien. Mirando la forma de Sans recordó cómo se estuvo comportando durante todo el tiempo que estuvo consciente, en cada momento pretendía escapar y no le importaba pelear para conseguirlo, reflexionado de otra forma si hubiera estado consciente seguramente no podría ni haber entrado a dejar el plato. Sencillamente no podía mantenerlo maniatado como antes, tendría que encontrar una forma para manejarlo más fácilmente sin convertirse en el malo. Salió de la jaula y se acercó en la gran cajonera. Abrió el primer cajón y sacó una cadena enrollada de una buena longitud (pero corta, a su modo) y rebuscando más encontró un collar dónde atar la cadena, la cajonera estaba lleno de instrumento como candados, cuerdas, cadenas, collares y sobre todo esposas. Encima de la misma cajonera había una pila de tres mantas. Las mantas prácticamente era para que el preso no se muriera de frío, hacer informes sobre la muerte de maleantes era algo totalmente odioso. Cuando ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba regreso nuevamente a dentro de la celda y empezó poniendo el collar de cuero rojizo al monstruo y seguidamente la cadena que enganchó en la pared. En la  pared se encontraba un par de enganches más y unas esposas para atar las muñecas, ¿quién no estaría orgulloso de convertir un mugriento cobertizo en una celda de “lujo” improvisado?. Tras terminar todo los cometidos suspiro y se fue con la esperanza de que lo que había hecho no causaría mucha controversia para su hermano.

Regreso  a la cocina teniendo la idea de que más tarde volverías a revisar si continuaba inconsciente, de momento su objetivo actual era  preparar una receta que hace tiempo vio pero no encontraba el momento para probarla, miro el redondo y gran reloj de la cocina; 4:17 AM, se encontraba cansado pero Asgore sabe que dormir sería imposible por mucho que quisiera.  Fue al frigorífico y empezó a sacar los ingredientes que necesitaban.

_5:07 AM_

Observo el reloj y creyó oportuno para hacer una inspección de nuevo, se quitó el delantal y regreso al cobertizo.

Cuando entro Sans estaba ya despierto, echado y  acurrucado en la pared, después se fijó que el plato de espaguetis. Seguía intacto donde lo había dejado una hora antes. Ni tan siquiera mostraba signo de algún bocado tímido. Estaba intacto. Sans no le quitaba la vista de encima, vigilando hasta el movimiento más imperceptible en él.

Papyrus suspiro y se sentó en frente de donde estaba el otro fuera de la celda.

“¿Recuerdas cuando empecé con la cocina? Estuviste una semana comiéndote mi errores”- rio ligeramente- “pero he mejorado en los últimos años, recuerdas ¿no?”- el otro simplemente mantuvo su mirada, esto era totalmente ridículo. Una mirada más a fondo Papyrus descubrió manchas de sangre en el suelo bastante preocupantes. Ya con la inquietud en el cuerpo el gran y alto esqueleto se dirigió hacia la puerta de la celda. Su hermano se percató de las intenciones del otro y se puso en posición de defensa, gruñendo para variar- “¿PARA DE UNA PUTA VEZ?”-a mitad camino descubrió que en la pared donde estaba el enganche para la cadena se encontraba exageradamente astillado lleno de marcas de zarpas. Papyrus apretó el ceño mientras redirigía la mirada hacia las patas. Y tal como sospechaba el otro mantenía la pata derecha levantada donde se observaba como en la punta de un  trozo de madera goteaba algo de sangre. Había que hacer algo al respecto, tanto como si colaboraba o no su hermano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola :) si llegaste hasta aquí agradecerte que lo leyeras y si puedes ser aportaras algún comentario es la preimera vez uqe escribo algonacosa y me gustario opinión esterna.


	6. recuerda que siempre puede ser peor :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans no consigue respuestas solo más preguntas y tener un dia aun más mierda de lo que era.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola, solo espero que te agrade el capitulo y que si lo lees no olvides comentar algo la verdad es ue seria e gran ayuda.  
> sinceramente queria hacer este capitulo algo mas largo pero más de 1200 creo que esta bueno (es preferible que cortarlo en muy mal mometo o hacerlo excesivamente largo no me agrada tanto hacer un capitulo de 3000 palabras la verdad)

El humano empezó a correr dirección fuera del pueblo. Lejos de Sans. –“¡HEY! ¡No espera! ¡Regresa!, mierda” todas las preocupaciones que habían estado rondando por la cabeza de Sans desaparecieron para dar lugar al objetivo de  alcanzar al crio antes de que lo perdiera de vista, el niño humano ya estaba cruzando el puente cuando el esqueleto se puso en marcha. No era de gran ayuda la falta de estabilidad del puente, Sans se preguntó durante un segundo como podía haber cruzado tan rápido aquel humano sin tan siquiera despeinarse.

Una vez pasado el puente empezó a correr, no permitiría que esa anomalía tan peculiar escapara tan fácilmente.

El niño humano paro unos segundos solo para ver que el monstruo esqueleto detrás de él empezaba a alcánzale. Sin pensárselo dos veces se adentró en el bosque. El otro lo dudo aún menos y en cuanto llego la espesura el bosque le engullo.

Atrapar a una presa era algo tedioso y desesperante, Sans se estaba cansando ya. trato de llamarle y decirle que solo quería hablar pero el otro solo lo ignoraba, realmente nadie sería tan estúpido como para parar  y aunque Sans no se lo reprochaba estaba cada segundo más impaciente y desesperado por atraparle lo cual se traducía a que su enfado crecía en cada paso . Aunque no pudiera alcanzarlo durante toda la carrera podía ver al humano, pero de un momento a otro simplemente… desapareció. Sans dio unos pasos más hacia delante antes de pararse completamente  mirado por sus alrededores, mirando y remirando. –no puede ser, es imposible que haya desaparecido sin más- pensó. Un calor repentino recorrió todo su cuerpo y como respuesta pateo la nieve la cual hizo un bonito efecto de nevada.-“¡Joder! ¡No! ¡No puede haber desaparecido sin más!…sin más…”-y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el pequeño bastardo solo estaba escondido, probablemente solo a unos escasos metros de su posición. Miro al suelo y vio como las huellas desaparecieron en un determinado punto. No podía entender como en unos escasos segundos pudo haber cubierto sus huellas y encontrado un escondite, bueno eso no importaba ahora, ÉL estaba cerca de Sans. Miró para encontrar el posible escondite; ¿detrás de un árbol? ¿En un arbusto? ¿Cubierto por la nieve en el suelo?, entonces se percató de un árbol con un gran tronco algo escondido entre la vegetación del lugar. se acercó silenciosamente al tronco y no solo vio que el tronco estaba hueco sino que podía verse la punta de una zapatilla en él. El monstruo negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, era un intento muy lindo aunque también muy bien pensado, podía haber pillado al humano, no sólo estaba escondido también estaba atrapado en el interior de un tronco. Sin embargo no quería correr el riesgo de perderlo realmente, por lo que opto por “irse” ruidosamente y esconderse hasta que decidiera asomar la cabeza y poder seguirlo más tranquilomente.

El humano tardo aproximadamente 3-5 min, bastante para ser sincero. Sans se escondió detrás de un árbol sin más.

\- “creo que se ha ido ya…”- cometo en voz baja el niño. Acaso había alguien más o simplemente hablaba solo. El crio empezó a caminar y cuando los pasos casi no se oían fue cuando el otro comenzó el seguimiento, no demasiado cerca para que no pudiera escuchar sus paso en la nieve, a Sans siempre se le dio bien ser sigiloso pero unas zapatillas de deporte en la fría nieve siempre serian ruidosas por muy bueno que fuese en el escondite inglés.

La persecución duro como 15 minutos o así, el crio de vez en cuando miraba por los alrededores y Sans tubo que estar atento en escondes detrás de los  árboles. Ni idea de hacia donde se dirigía pero parecía seguir un camino concreto, este chico debía de tener una base en algún punto del bosque, lo que le hacía pensar, ¿desde cuándo este humano estaba en el subsuelo? ¿Y había sobrevivido, UN SER HUMANO, hasta la fecha el solo? Cuantos años tenía... ¿12 quizás?

Finalmente llegaron a su destino, se encontraban en una pequeña planicie en el bosque con una pequeña montaña  de piedras algo  escaladas.

-“*suspiro* casi nos pilla”- un Ping fue lo último que escucho ante de salir volando por los aires- “en realidad yo reformularía la frase”- el ser humano estaba dando patadas en el aire mientras empezaba a respirar con ansiedad.-“bonito escondite chico-”- “¡Bájame! ¡Déjame en paz!”- “después si tengo ganas”- informo mientras se metía una mano en el bolsillo manteniendo la otra alzada para mantener al chico con su magia giñando un ojo amigablemente-“niño he tenido el día más jodidamente horrible de toda mi vida, por lo que yo de ti me comportaría correctamente, ¿sí?- el  humano sin saber qué hacer con sus extremidades en el aire, estableció que lo más cómodo seria encogerse un poco para tener más estabilidad.-“muy bien chico las cosas claras, ¿de qué me conoces?”-silencio-“heh de verdad no tengo el humor para que testes mi paciencia”- “y-yo no sé quién eres”- el humano grito y seguidamente fue golpeado hacia el suelo, el golpe no fue muy grave la nieve amortiguo sus golpe y la fuerza de empuje era baja pero aun con esas dolió mucho.-“heh ya me estoy cansado de escuchar ese cuento hoy, enserio no te es beneficioso hacerte el listillo conmigo asique yo de tiIIIIIIIIHH-“-le habían clavado algo en la pierna, mejor dicho, alguien le estaba mordiendo la pierna. “¡HIJO DE PUT-!”- el ser humano cayó de culo sin previo aviso, mirando rápidamente a  monstruo esqueleto el cual permaneció como una estatua con las cuencas apagadas casi parecían muertas.

Cuando Sans bajo la vista hacia su atacante lo último que  imaginaba o mejor dicho NUNCA imagino encontrar a una réplica de su hermano de cuando era pequeño con orejas peludas encima de su cráneo-“qué coño…”dijo en voz baja dejando su boca abierto, el dolor de la tibia le recordó que la pequeña copia de orejas peludas no había parado de mordisquear su pierna y no tuvo otra que salir del shock sintiendo como sus huesos se astillaba-“ ¡Para joder!” grito mientras lanzaba al minipapyrus lejos de su pierna cayendo cómodamente en la nieve enfrente del humano-“¡CORRE!”- el humano y minipap corrieron dirección las profundidades del bosque-“¡NO! ¡ESPERAR!”- Sans pretendía correr detrás de ellos pero un fuerte dolor en el pie derecho donde habían estado mordisqueándole segundos antes se lo impidió cayendo patéticamente al suelo-

“! Joder, por favor no os marchéis necesito respuesta ¡POR FAVOR ESPERAR!” sus patéticas suplicas no sirvieron de nada, Sans se encontraba ahora solo en ninguna parte, literalmente no tenía ni idea de donde coño estaba, se centró tanto en el seguimiento del humano que no se molestó en memorizar el camino y ahora estaba herido, perdido y olvidado para todos. El día no podía ser peor. El suelo se empezó a agitar alrededor suyo-“¿qué está ocurriendo..? Del suelo salieron gruesos zarcillos que sin previo aviso empezaron a enredarse por todo su cuerpo, haciendo mas presión en sus manos, inmovilizándolo en el momento, “no joder, basta!-exigió y al ver que no cambiaba nada empezó a convocar un hueso pero la mano que empleo para el acto fue doblada por  el zarcillo  de su mano empujando todo su cuerpo al suelo incapaz de mover ni un solo fragmento de su cuerpo.

_-“yo de ti me comportaría correctamente saco de huesos”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sea como fuese gracias por leer y no olvides cometar si te es posible. gracias~


	7. El hogar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus esta haciendo las cosas bien despues de todo, pero la confianza es algo que se gana centimetro a centimetro y se pierde a kilometros

Papyrus se acercó al otro que aún mantuvo una actitud agresiva y nada colaborativa. El alto esqueleto estuvo observando y replanteándose como lo haría sin que fuera innecesariamente complicado para los dos, cuando de repente Sans hizo algo que no se esperaba. Se puso en pie. Fue algo totalmente inesperado ni siquiera Papyrus creía que podía hacerlo ya, en todo momento había estado corriendo a cuatro patas. Sea como sea no tardó en darse cuenta de porque lo había hecho, estaba tratando ser imponente frente a él. Lo peor es que lo estaba consiguiendo. Su hermano era claramente más bajo, su cabeza le llagaba al pecho, aun así, tenía la boca abierta, gruñendo en modo de aviso, agarrando su brazo con su mano sana y mostrando mucha seguridad en el mismo. Papyrus en ningún momento mostro ser intimidado. Hubo un momento de silencio donde Papyrus se mantuvo mirando fijamente a Sans que estaba tratando de mostrase belicoso. Hasta que uno de los dos se puso en acción.

Antes de  Sans supiera lo que pasaba el otro le había agarrado de la muñeca y dándole la espalda atrapando su brazo malherido entre su axilar. No podía ver lo que el otro estaba haciendo, la espalda delante suya no le dejaba, por lo que opto por lo más sensato; golpear y morder.

-“DEJA DE ESTROPEARME LA ARMADURA ¡Y ESTATE QUIETO!“- Sans no colaboraba en absoluto, necesitaba que tuviera su mano lo más quieto posible para poder extraer la maldita estaca que se había clavado con su ridículo intento de fuga. Esto hará daño.

Un lloriqueo se escuchó y los intentos de lucha cesaron. La estaca finalmente estaba fuera, medio aproximadamente 6 cm y algo más de 3 cm había estado metido en la nueva pata de Sans. Sangre salía de la herida abierta. Tiró el trozo de madera lejos y empezó a trabajar.

Su pata le dolía mucho. Sabía que dolería por eso no se atrevía a sacárselo, podía sentir como salía mucha sangre, como esta salpicaba en el suelo. Apoyo la cabeza en la espalda del otro, solo quería que cesara el amargo dolor y el olor a su sangre. Cuando de repente sintió un agradable calor donde se encontraba la herida e inmediatamente noto como ese dolor iba cesando hasta completamente desaparecer.

Papyrus no era bueno con la magia curativa, durante su formación se vio obligado a desarrollarla para al menos curar heridas abiertas. No era realmente bueno, consiguió hacer que dejara de sangrar y cerrarla un poco, aun así todavía seguía abierta y con peligro de infección.

El monstruo soltó su brazo donde cualquier rastro de dolor había desaparecido. Instintivamente se fue lejos de él hasta chochar con la pared, y seguidamente miro su mano, todavía con un gran corte de 2 cm de lardo o con algo de profundidad, pero aun en ese estado ya no le dolía. Ningún monstruo de los que se cruzó en algún momento de su vida había hecho nada bueno con él de esta forma, ¿pudiera ser quizás que no fuese como ellos?- que no te engañe, te ha atrapado aquí- se recordó. Cuando alzo la cabeza no pudo evitar poner sus ojos ahí.

Papyrus dejo a su hermano solo un rato mientras cogía el plato de espaguetis. Cuando miro a Sans nuevamente fue evidente el interés hacia el plato de comida- ¿entonces porque no se lo comió?- suspiro. Claro, estaba congelado, cubierto de hielo prácticamente, ¿a quién se le podía ocurrir que unos espaguetis no se congelaran con este clima?- se golpeó mentalmente la cara. Bueno podían recalentarse de nuevo o servir otro plato. Sans se mantuvo mirando el plato y a Papyrus de vez en cuando. Realmente hambriento al parecer. Ya no se fiaba de dejarle aquí solo, se supone que era seguro aquí dentro y casi se corta la mano quien sabe si la próxima vez que viniera descubriría que se ha asfixiado a si mismo  con la correa, o había conseguido romperse el cuello por quedarse atrapado en los barrotes en caso de quitarle la correa…. Después de esto ya podía pasar cualquier cosa. Llevaría a Sans a casa, de cualquier modo tarde o temprano lo haría, solo esperaba que no causara problemas.

-“SANS, QUIETO”- dijo el esqueleto cuando empezó a caminar hacia él. Esta vez el otro simplemente se tensó y se alejó un paso. Papyrus agarro el enganche de la cadena para soltar la correa, el otro se percató de la liberación y salió corriendo pero para su desgracia el otro monstruo tuvo mejores reflejos y atrapo el collar-“QUIETO”- ordeno pero solo sirvió para que Sans forrajeara más, agarrándole la mano enguantada con sus dos manos mientras empujaba el cuerpo lejos de él. Se guardó el plato de espaguetis congelados en el inventario y comenzó a salir de la celda con Sans. Si las cosas se torcían mucho siempre podía usas magia azul.- “SOLO VAMOS HA ENTRAR EN CASA, NO SEAS TAN DRAMATICO”- gimió en protesta mientras trataba inútilmente no ser arrastrado.

Cuando salieron del cobertizo y vio la nieve se animó a hacer más fuerza pero Papyrus no parecía notar el cambio de fuerza aún más intensivo. Abrió la puerta de la casa y tiro del collar para meterlo dentro mientras cerraba la puerta  tras de él. Cerrando con llave para mayor seguridad. El esqueleto de menor estatura salió corriendo alejándose de él dirección a las escaleras, subió la mita y se detuvo para mantener la mirada fija a su secuestrador.

Se quedaron mirándose mutuamente por un rato largo, Papyrus tenia curiosidad por lo que pudiera hacer, pero al ver que solo estaba mirando desde su punto de vigilancia decidió dejarle en paz-“SOLO NO ROMPAS NADA ¿VALE?”- y trata de no matarte si es posible…- fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer en la cocina.

Sans miro alrededor suyo inspeccionando el lugar, estaba atrapado, pero no era una de esas celdas y era acogedor, se estaba caliente. Seguía sin confiar en el otro pero ahora tenía curiosidad de sus intenciones. Un olor rico inundo la zona, caliente y sabroso. Olfateó su alrededor con intensidad y noto que procedía del lugar donde se metió el esqueleto alto. Vacilo durante un largo tiempo hasta que decidió asomarse a ver que olía por ahí.

Papyrus decidió meter el plato congelado en el frigorífico y sacar el resto de las porciones que cocino antes, tomo una sartén y vertió una cantidad a ojímetro de pasta con su salsa de tomate. Cuando terminar de calentarse lo vertió en un plato, se dio la vuelta y el alma casi le da un vuelco, y para desgracia de su orgullo, no pudo esconder el susto. Sans estaba en la puerta de la cocina con medio cuerpo escondido, con una mirada tensa y calculadora. Estaba completamente convencido que no se había movido de las escaleras. Miro al plato y después a él. Saco un tenedor del cajón (aunque dudara que lo usara) y lo dejo en la mesa. Sans le miro al plato y luego a él, pero entrecerrando sus ojos a Papyrus. Mensaje captado. Papyrus se apartó del plato lo más alejado que pudo y fue cuando Sans entro en la cocina sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-“*suspiro* TRATA DE NO ATRAGANTARTE, VUELVO AHORA”- Y con esas se fue, necesitaba cubrir la herida de su hermano, lo último que faltaría era que cogiera una infección… ¿dónde estaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios?

Cuando la figura esbeltica su fue toda su atención se centró en el plato, eran como unos hilos alargados hinchados. le recordó a los “tallarines instantáneos “que el cachorro compartió con él una vez. Tomo el plato (utilizando la parte dorsal  de su mano derecha) y empezó a devorar felizmente.-están deliciosos- pensó mientras los disfrutaba y mecía su cola alegremente.

-“AGH, ¿DÓNDE ESTA EL BOTIQUIN?”- Papyrus entro en el aseo donde supuestamente debía de haber un botiquín pero no lo encontraba por ningún sitio. Fue entonces cuando recordó que había uno detrás del sofá. Tal como suponía estaba ahí pero cuando fue a abrirlo descubrió que estaba completamente vacío, que sentido tenía tener botiquines si están perdidos o vacíos, tiro la inservible caja al sofá y se dirigió a su cuarto al menos ahí sabía a ciencia segura que encontraría vendas.

Termino el plato de espaguetis en tan solo 1 minuto casi se atraganta tratando de engullir la pasta pero pudo aguantar. Se mantuvo lamiendo el plato hasta dejarlo reluciente y paro cuando capto otro olor sabroso pero fresco. Olfateo su alrededor hasta que encontró la fuente de ese olor.

Por suerte Papyrus siempre tenía unas vendas de recambio para emergencias tendría que reponer el botiquín y comprar otro. Entro en la cocina.

-“¡¡SANS!!”- el corto esqueleto se sorprendió y en un intento de moverse  resbalo llevándose consigo al suelo una cacerola llena de un líquido semi espesa.

Ahora olía delicioso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracias por leer, agradeceria cualquier comentario que hicieran ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sinceramente espero que el fina del capitulo este conforme porque no me ha convencido, quiero decir, es asi como tienes que pasar als cosas pero me ha costado por el hecho de no saber como enfocarlo... >n> ung

Sans se encontraba completamente extendido en el suelo boca abajo casi no podía levantar su cabeza todo su cuerpo estaba atado con unos zarcillos espinosos, era prácticamente imposible escapar. Siempre tendría sus atajos pero no le gustaba utilizarlo públicamente (incluso con un futuro montón de polvo) siempre era su última carta.

“¡suéltame ahora mismo!”- exigió calmadamente sin perder el toque rabiosos- “ _después si tengo ganas_ ”-respondió el otro con un risita tétrica- “van a imitarme o me vas a deleitar con algo de creatividad _”-“¿porque gastar mi creatividad en un montón de polvo?_ ”- después de finalizas su creativa frase podía sentir como los zarcillos empezaban a estrujarse- Mierda- estaba apuesto de teletranportarse cuando…

“¡NO! ¡PARA!, ¡NO LO MATES!”- esa voz era juvenil. Se trataba del ser humano que huyo junto con el minipapyus. ¿Estaba acaso dándole piedad? Sea como fuese ya no estaba siendo presionado.

“ _ya te lo he dicho miles de veces en esta mundo es_ -“-matar o ser muerto…” “ _exacto_ ”-“pero no puedes matarlo sin más”-“ _¿así?, dime una buena razón porque no debería_ ”-“matar no está bien y no es justo _…”-“¿justo? Cuantas veces has caído ya, deberías espabilar, este monstruo nos ha seguido, sabe dónde estamos y nos ha atacado, está en juego nuestras vidas. ¡Otra vez!_ ”- “puedo cargar”- _“¿cuándo fue la última vez?_ ”-“….”- “ _ya me parecía a mi_ ”

Por Asgore estaban discutiendo como si fueran un pareja de casados, no pudo evitar recordad algunos momentos en bar cuando Dogaressa y Dogamy  discutían por cosas tan insignificantes como por quien salía primero de casa, ni siquiera tenía sentido. Mientras que el humano y el otro monstruo debatían con matarlo o no Sans se perdió en sus recuerdos hasta que volvió a la realidad. Dándose cuenta que muy probablemente (seguro) no había nadie haciendo caso de él.

“ _es más, deberías matarlo tú mismo”-_ “¿¡QUE!?”- “ _necesitas ganar EXP, necesitas ser más fuerte. Es mejor así y lo sabes_ ”- “te estoy suplicando para que no lo mates y ¿se te ocurre pedírmelo a mí?”-“ _si… quizás no seas capas de… ¿creo que lo mate…?_ ”- “¿¡QUE!? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?”- el niño salió corriendo de los arburtos saliendo de su buen escondite para encontrarse con los zarcillos los cuales se encontraban rodeando a la absoluta nada.” _esto es muy extraño, no hay polvo y no he sentido ganar EXP, es como si hubiera atravesado mis zarcillos…_ ”- ¿los monstruos esqueletos pueden hacer eso?”-“Nop, pero se nos da bien **_salir_** del paso”-Sans empujo hacia él al chico su brazo derecho “atrapándolo” en un amistoso abrazo- la cara del chico estaba paliducho cuando se dio cuenta de su situación y el monstruo que le acompañaba, que era una flor que estaba enganchado con sus raíces en el brazo derecho del crio, tenía los ojos como platos.

“relajaos~ ningunos de los presentes tiene ganas de pelea, ¿verdad?”- informo el esqueleto, casi siendo prácticamente de la misma altura del humano, guiñándole y mostrando una sonrisa, destacando sus afilados dientes aún más de lo que ya mostraba habitualmente, por increíble que pareciera los colores regresaron al niño. “ _Qué te hace pensar que vamos a confiar en ti saco de huesos sonriente_ ”-hehe se supone que era un insulto-“Flowey”- quejo el niño- “¿te llamas Flowey?, Flowey la flor”-rio _–“¿¡y de que te ríes tu huesudo!?_ ”- la flor cambio de cara a una con lo que parecía tener colmillos-“hehe yo soy Sans, Sans el esqueleto”-“¡yo soy Frisk! Frisk el humano ^^!”- lindo-“ _¡Frisk!”-_ grito en forma de riña- “hey mala hierba relájate o explotaras”- _“¿Qué es lo que quieres ¡Sans!_ ”-“respuestas a unas preguntas”- hubo un silencio durante un momento- “¿te refieres a si te conocemo? p-porque realmente no se quién eres”- el agarre de Sans hacia el chico fue más fuerte y compaginadas con unas cuencas apagadas hizo de esta una muy mala señas- “antes, en la ciudad no me ha dado esas sensación chico. Paracias sorprendido incluso estrañado de encontrarme, por no hablar que sabias mi nombre”- dijo calmadamente pero nada tranquilizador, Frisk trato de salir de su brazo pero solo sirvió para que Sans aún lo mantuviera más fuerte- “m-m-me confundí con otra persona pero no eras ¡tú lo juro!”-“un ser humano que se oculta en el bosque debe tener relación con muchos monstruos que se llamen Sans”-Flowey saco una zarcillos intimidante de debajo del suelo en posición de ataque a modo de advertencia, pero el agarre no se hizo más suelto. La tensión se notaba en el aire. “no no. No lo entiendes ,es todo un malentendido creí que eras Sandy”-“¿¡Quien coño es “Sansdy”!? “el hermano de Bossy”- lloriqueo prácticamente- “¡ ** _Bark!_** ”- minipapyrus entro en acción echándole cara imponente al  esqueleto delante de él gruñendo y con los ojos  rojo sangre-“ _¡Bossy!_ ”-“¡¿Papyrus?!”- “¿Papyrus?”-Repitió el chico.

Sans finalmente soltó al ser humano el cual se alejó lentamente ante la sorpresa de su liberación mientras observaba como el esqueleto se fue a sentarse en una roca del montón del montículo. Cogeando supuestamente sin notar el doloroso malestar de un pie lesionado.

La tensión de un momento dio paso a la absoluta confusión.

Flowey rompió el silencio incómodo “ _deberíamos darle algo de piedad y matarle. No solo es peligroso me da la sensación que no está mentalmente estable_ “-“no está loco solo confundido…”-“Frisk. ¡no!”- pero el chico ya estaba moviéndose hacia delante colocándose en frente del monstruo esqueleto con la cabeza gacha. Frisk no monstraba sentido común a la hora de la superviviencia.

“¿quizás podamos ayudar si nos cuentas lo que te ha acurrido?”- su compañero vegetal se hecho la hoja a la cabeza ante la situación.-estamos muertos- el esqueleto enfrente de él tenía los codos en su rodillas mientras se tapaba la cara con sus palmas de las manos, al oír al chico simplemente suspiro de cansancio. Tenía el rostro cubierto pero Frisk podia sentir que no era solo confusión lo que le apenaba también cansancio, tristeza o incluso miedo era una mezcla un tanto rara pero evidente.

Flowey le pego un mordisco a la oreja del ser humano y estiro haciendo atrás, haciendo que el chico retrocediera antes el dolor. Bossy permaneción a medio metro del esqueleto observándole.

_“acaso no has aprendido nada durante todas esas muertes y todos esas “traiciones” .no puedes confiar en nadie  y menos en un loco como él. Frisk por el amor de Toriel que no puedes tratar de ser amigos de todos. No le debemos nada. ¿Vámonos de aquí ahora que podemos!”_

“no, no puedo dejarlo aquí, necesita nuestra ayuda”-“ _¡Haz lo que quieras idiota, pero no me llores después!”-_ Frisk regreso de vuelta con el esqueleto esta vez se observaba más relajado pero con la desgracias todavía en cima suya.

“quizás puedas-“- “sinceramente chico no sé cómo has sobrevivido siquiera un dia”-“ _no ha sido por el mismo_ ”- señalo la flor enfadada, Frisk avergonzó-se hizo el silencio… de nuevo. ”*Suspiro* no he tenido el mejor día de mi vida y dudo que puedas ayudarme en nada”-“nunca es bueno guardárselo para los adentros… quizás quieras contar algo, sé que te sentirás mejor”- ¿los humanos eran así de ñoños?, sea como fuera quizás no era tan mala idea hablarlo... quien sabe quizás sacaría algunas respuestas a todo, o quedaría como un lunático pero a estas alturas daba igual todo. Un desahogo era lo que más necesitaba.

“¿quieres saber qué es lo que me ocurre?, bien te lo contare: esta mañana me he quedado durmiendo en mi estación de centinela de snowdin como todos los día habituó a hacer, nada fuera de lo común, un día normal” sus oyentes le miraron extrañados. ”Cuando desperté es cuando todo se fue a la mierda”-se aclaró la “garganta”-“tratare de resumirlo; he despertado en un sitio jodido donde todo el mundo quería capturarme y no sé porque, snowdin, lugar dónde yo y mi hermano hemos estado viviendo por años y donde al parecer nunca hemos existido, Mi casa ya no es mi casa, nadie sabes quienes somos ha excepción de un ser humano que aparentemente me ha reconocido y que nunca en mi  puñetera vida he visto. OH! Y  la guinda del pastel, ¡finalmente! Encontré a mi hermano pero con orejas en estado de niñez, ¿me he dejado algo?”

Los tres se miraron sin saber que decir antes dicha confesión.

“eso es… extraño”- “no jodas”- dijo cansado.

“Creo que puedo saber que está pasando”- dijo el chico. “Sans… es posible que tu seas Sandy”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no olviden comentar


	9. reconciliación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> primero hay tormenta y nuves negras después todo es tranquilo y soleado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> experimentos, ataque de panico, reconciliación

Se hecho la mano a la cabeza solo de pensar el desastre que Sans acababa de hacer. Su nuevo plato de gazpacho con la receta mejoraba se había derramado encima de su hermano y por todo el suelo. Hace unas semanas encontró en el vertedero un libro de recetas extranjera, estaba muy maltratado, algunas hojas habían sido destruidas y otras no podían leerse bien lo que ponían, el gazpacho fue algo que le llamo la atención por su sencillez. El único problema es que las cantidades estaban borrosas y Papyrus tuvo que ir a ciegas con estas… había encontrado el equilibrio exacto de sabores después de alcanzar los casi dos litros de gazpacho…  y ahora todo estaba derramado por la cocina. Alzo la cabeza para hacer frente al desastre….

-“SANS… NI TE ATREVAS”- pero de nada sirvió su aviso cuando el otro empezó a sacudirse machando completamente las cocina entera de gazpacho; paredes, suelo, utensilios incluso el mismo Papyrus estaba sucio ahora.

Algo del esbelto esqueleto surgió de sus adentros. Empezó a gritarle sobre su desastre y el trabajo extra que no tenía tiempo de limpiar, sus ojos expulsaban fuego de pura rabia, mientras que el otro se asustó del cambio drástico de comportamiento, huyendo de él  tan lejos como pudiera sin dejar de observar esos ojo de asesino  hasta que finalmente dio con la pared, ahora estaba atrapado entre el frigorífico y el demonio chillón que se acercaba a él sin poder evitarlo.

Agarro una pata con rabia y  levanto al atemorizado esqueleto-“NO VAS HA SALIR DE AQUÍ HASTA QUE TE LAVES TUS PUTAS PATAS, NO PERMITIRES QUE DESTROCES MÁS HABITACIONES”- soltó su agarre haciendo que callera de culo. Iba a levantarse cuando sentido como la gravedad se hacía más fuerte inmovilizándolo en el sitio-“*SUSPIRO* QUEDATE QUIETO”-se dio la vuelto y se fue de la cocina, poco a poco sintió que la gravedad se hacía más ligera conforme el otro se alejaba. Se mantuvo quieto durante un periodo indeterminado hasta que se aseguró que era seguro moverse, se sentía aún muy pesado como para moverse ágilmente pero si lo suficiente como para desplazarse… lentamente y con absoluta dificultad. Avanzo unos pasos hacia delante hasta que volvió a escuchar los pasos acompañados de un aumente drástico de su peso. Al entrar vio que portaba más ropa consigo.

-“QUITATE ESA ROPA”- ordeno controlando su tono y sonando más autoritario

Sus pupilas se contrajeron ante semejante orden, el cuerpo de Sans empezó a estremecerse ligeramente, casi era imperceptible. Malos recuerdos pasaban por su mente.

No se movía incluso habiendo disminuido la fuerza de la magia azul, aún no estaba seguro si él podía entender lo  que le decía, hasta el momento pareciese que no era así. Quejo audiblemente dejando la ropa limpia en un lado del suelo y empezando a desvestir al otro.

“SANS, ESTATE QUIETO”- No dejaba de moverse le empujaba con las cuatro patas tratando de alejarse  de él. ¿Porque ese comportamiento tan asustadizo de repente?

“SOLO ES QUITARTE LA CHAQUETA NADA MÁS, ¡ESTATE QUIETO!”- y para sorpresa de nadie no obedeció. Papyrus no tuvo de otras que inmovilizarlo completamente.

Cuando desabrocho la cacheta manchada no solo se sorprendió de que no llevase más atuendos debajo sino que además pudo ver cicatrices en el pecho de su hermano. Nuevas y extrañas cicatrices.

Estaba cubierto de cortes y pequeños agujeros indudablemente de pinchazos de aguja, gran parte de estas se situaban en el  esternón y en el cuello. Pero la guinda del pastel fue el trozo metálico atornillado en la clavícula donde se leía claramente;

**Suj: 1-f3**

**cod: 120728**

Empezó a temblar, sabiendo ahora lo que había pasado con Sans, el porqué de su cambio.

“S-SANS, ¿Quién TE HA HECHO ESTO?”-su voz se escuchaba más enojado que atemorizado pero notándose esta última muy claramente por su temblor. No podía dejar de ver la repugnante placa. La lucha del otro cedió algo que no se percató en un primer momento, lo cual se arrepintió en seguida ya que  ahora sabía porque, estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico.

Luces cegadores, dolor, miedo, dolor, ruidos y más ruidos, ojos mirando por encima suyo, ataduras, continuos mareos, desfallecimientos y más más dolor. Demasiado. DemasiadoDEMASIADODEMASIADO.

“¡SANS!”-sus ojos no dejaban de mirar a todas direcciones, sus huesos sonaban con los continuos temblores y su respiración definía la propia angustia-“¡MIERDA, SANS!”- recoloco a Sans en una posición sentada y evadió el instinto de agitarle- Sans solo le empujo de vuelta lejos de él. Haciéndose una bola cubriéndose su cabeza y lloriqueando en el suelo. Papyrus no sabía que hacer antes esto. Lo peor de todo es que sabía que esto lo había empezado él. Su hermano desde el primer momento mostro signos de agobio y el simplemente los ignoro. Nunca se había encontrado en esta situación de agobio no sabía que hacer como solucionarlo, nunca vio al otro así de roto, ¡nunca vio a nadie romper así!.

Fue entonces cuando recordó algo que su hermano hacia cuando era pequeño y tenía miedo.

Sintió como lo agarraban para levantarlo. Tenía demasiado miedo como para hacerles frente además era mejor así, más rápido terminaría todo.

Hubo silencio y algun balanceo sintiendo como le empezaban a tocarle la cabeza pero cuando levanto la vista no vio una cara desconocida con malas intenciones, sino una muy familiar. Un rostro que representaba seguridad. Representaba felicidad.

Los fuertes respiraciones cesaron y el fuerte traqueteo dejo de escucharse pese a eso todavía temblaba y respiraba de manera irregular pero ahora había más paz.

“NO HAY NADA QUE TEMER, ESTAS A SALVO CONMIGO”-Papyrus repitió la frase que tantas veces escucho en sus peores momentos. Cuando bajo la vista vio unos ojos que ya no eras de odio sino de… alegría?. Se sorprendió un poco cuando el otro hundió la cabeza en el duro pecho de su armadura y lo abrazaba fuerte. Papyrus sabía cómo actuar ahora.

Estuvieron de rodillas y abrazándose durante un rato hasta que Papyrus cansado de su posición decidió que era mejor estar sentado en el suelo mientras que, sin romper el abrazo, recoloco a Sans en sus regazo entre sus piernas sentadolo de lado. No quería romper ese momento de paz entre él y Sans.

Durante años su relación no había hecho más que alejarse, más y más. Unas de las razones principales era por su carácter autoritario y por el orgullo del otro. Juntos no hacia un buen combo .situaciones como la que acababa de pasar sucedían diariamente y solo de pensar como momentos antes se puso solo le traía vergüenza. Lo único que había tenido que necesitar para darse cuenta es que a su hermano le diera un ataque. En el subsuelo lo cosa más valiosa que podía tenerse es la familia, era algo que no todos podían tener o  en el que  poder confiar. En muchas ocasiones los seres queridos era lo único que te ayudaba a seguir adelante. Y Papyrus estaba perdiendo todo eso por unas estúpidas peleas.

En el momento en el que fue recolocado en una posición sentado junto con el otro fue más consiente que ese monstruo no era su hermano sino el monstruo que lo tenía preso. Le había dicho que con él estaría seguro pero eso tendrá que ser una mentira, él era su principal enemigo actualmente… ¿no? En el bosque  le ataco- [después de que le amenazara  y atacara primero]- me encerró y encadeno-[te curo, te trajo a un lugar cálido y te alimento]- me ataco-[destrozaste todo]. Se afligió cuando se dio cuenta que todo los “ataques” del otra había sido realmente respuestas por su comportamiento nada cooperativo. Al parecer si que quería ayudarle.

SANS,¿ESTAS MEJOR AHORA?- le pregunto mientras se mantenía acariciando su cabeza, hacía tiempo que no recibía cariños de nadie.

El más pequeño le miro cansado y con culpabilidad en sus ojos, no esperaba que respondiese a su pregunta ni siquiera estaba seguro si lo que empezó ha hacer se podía considerar una como tal.

Estiro el brazo hacia la cara de Papyrus, dando se cuenta de cómo la cara del más grande pasaba de sorpresa a  intriga al tocarle la nariz.

Después de eso estuvo un tanto atónico. Papyrus repitió el acto sobre su propia nariz para quitarse los restos de gazpacho que el otro le había dejado. No entendía el significado  pero al fin y al cabo… era una respuesta.

Agarro a Sans de los brazos y lo levanto al tiempo que se alzaba del suelo colocándole  en la encimera. De un cajón saco un trapo, abrió el grifo mojarlo  y escurriendo el exceso.

“SANS, TRANQUILO”- y con ese tono suave le empezó a limpiar la cara siguiendo después la patas. Esta vez todo fue muy tranquilo, algo que Papyrus agradecía mucho. Se recordó que debía de vedarle la pata pero cuando fue a inspeccionar ya había sanado completamente. Sabía que la comida ayudaría pero teniendo en cuenta la insuficiencia de magia que debía de tener el cuerpo de Sans era sorprendente la rápida cicatrización.

Necesitaba comprobar una cosa.

“VEN  AQUÍ”- dijo mientras se dirigió al montón de ropa. Sans bajo de la encimera y se acercó al esqueleto más alto – que tal probar con algo más específico –“SERÁ MEJOR QUE TE CAMBIEN DE CHAQUETA”- le miro primero y luego se agacho al montón de ropa agarrando la chaqueta limpia. Cambiándosela después de quitarse la que traía puesta.

Por lo que sí que podía entender lo que decía.

Cuando  alzo la cabeza vio que el otro se había cambiado de ropa también; llevaba una camisa negra de mangas largas y unos pantalones vaqueros normales, muchos más cómodos y ligero que su anterior atuendo.

“VE A SENTARTE EN EL SOFÁ A ESPERARME”-salió de la cocina y fue a  buscar el sofá, no sabía lo que era un sofá pero en la habitación no había muchas más cosas que un par de muebles por lo que fue simple descifrar que era. A partir de ahora obedecería sin rechistar ya había terminado de hacer el capucho con su comportamiento, el monstruo era  un amigo.

Cuando se aburrió fue a ver lo que el otro estaba haciendo tanto tiempo. Asomo la cabeza y vio que estaba limpiando la pared con un trapo húmedo. Quizás podía ayudar con su desastre.

Se sorprendió al escuchar el grifo correr pero más ser sorprendió ver a Sans ayunándole a limpiar la otra pared de gazpacho. Se quedó mirando un rato como el otro limpiaba la pared y regreso a limpiar su propia pared. Increíble.

Eran las 6:30 cuando la cocina se quedó impecable.

“GRACIAS POR LA AYUDA”-“¡bark!”- escuchar el ladrido solo le hizo doler más aún de lo que ya sentía…. Por lo menos el cambio de comportamiento había sido drásticamente a mejor.

Se encontraba muy cansado, los últimos días casi no había dormido buscando a Sans y hoy había sido agotador. Podría empezar el turo a las 9:00 y hacer su patrulla diaria  a las 9:30.

“*BOSTEZO* ¿QUIERES DORMIR?- por Asgore di que sí. Sans meneo la cola. Genial-“TE LLEVARE A TU HABITACIÓN, SIGUEME”

 

Papyrus se derrumbó en su cama haciendo un último esfuerzo por colocarse correctamente. Dejo que su hermano se acostara en su colcha y antes de salir de la habitación de explico que se quedaría solo y que no saliera de casa.

Cerró los ojos y se durmió.

BAM BAM BAM

¿Qué mierda?

BAM BAM BAM

Miro al reloj. 7:26. Quien coño estaba tocando a la puerta a estas horas

**BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM**

Ahora sonaban más fuertes y seguidos. Oh no… no puedes ser. Se levantó de un salto y fue corriendo a abrir la puerta y tal como suponía Undyne estaba ahí.

“¿UNDYNE?”

“Quiero hablar con Sans”

Mierda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no olvides comentar si puedes


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> las cosas van mejor ahora que esta más claro todo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tarde en subir por diversas excusas que no dire pero una de ellas es debido a que me queria esperar a terminar el siguiente y meterlo como un extra de este capitulo ya que pense que no me ocuparia mas de 750 palabras o así pero haciendo el esquema veo que será de largo como un capitulo normal si no más.

**Capítulo 10**

Al principio se  sorprendido de lo que el chico había dicho hasta que algo hizo Click en su cabeza.- y si tal vez tiene algo de razón- que esta teoría sea surrealista no lo convierte en inverosímil  a fin de cuentas, años atrás estuvo estudiando todo lo referido al espacio-tiempo,  incluso todavía mantenía en su sótano los restos del proyecto en el que una vez trabajo, no con la propia finalidad de hacer viajes entre universos pero si con los mismos principios.

El rostro de Flowey era poesía en estado puro, su cara de sorpresa inesperada lo decía todo _-“¿Qué?”_ – “Solo piénsalo, se parece un montón, reconoce a bossy como su hermano, sabe que vivía en snowdin, nadie sabe quién es. Incluso su nombre es casi igual. ¿y si eso monstruos se lo llevaron para transformarle?...p-podría ser…. Quizás...”- término la frase bajando su tono y con cierta timidez.-“ _!Frisk, corta el rollo_ ¡”- grito agitando sus hojas hacia arriba.

“en realidad  creo es más bien mi homologo”-“ _¡no te rías de nosotros huesudo!”-_ “hablo enserio, nunca habéis escuchado la teoría de mundos paralelos”- Frisk miraba curioso y Flowey con odio-“ mira me da igual lo que penséis a diferencia de vuestro amigos salvaje yo-“-“no son salvajes...”-interrumpió molesto el chico-“ _si, de hecho son más civilizados que los que viven en ese pueblucho_ ”-“EL CASO  es que  yo trabajaba en un proyecto para salir del subsuelo utilizando el concepto de lo viajes entre el espacio y el tiempo de una misma realidad, mira dudo mucho que lo entendáis pero básicamente logramos obtener una hipótesis donde se confirmaba la existencia de diferentes líneas temporales o incluso  diferentes universos alternos”- el humano y su amigo se miraron un tanto sorprendidos hasta que la flor comenzó a hablar _–“te das cuenta que hay un sinfín de posibilidades más realistas que ese estúpido cuento”-“_ ¿eh? A que te refieres”-“bueno, _quien puede decirnos que no tratas de engatusarnos para matarnos a nuestras espaldas_ ”- el esqueleto simplemente sonrió alegremente con ojos perezosos- “ _que es lo q-“-_ del suelo salieren huesos puntiagudos que les roseaban prácticamente estaban inmovilizados. Un hueso fue puesto delante de la vista de Flowey y al final del mango podía verse la cara de satisfacción de Sans. Bossy cayó al suelo sorprendido

“si quisiera mataros simplemente os mataría, lo de ser actor no se me da muy bien *guiño*” los hueso invocados desparecieron sin más. “de todas formas me da igual si me creéis o no, voy a pasar la noche con vosotros”- _“¡¿QUÉ!?, ¿qué te hace creer eso?”-_ “pues… la pierna lesionada que vuestro amigo no salvaje que me ha dejado, lo tarde que se ha hecho para regresar a la ciudad, además de que no tengo idea de cómo volver la verdad”-“ _todo eso es culpa tuya_ ”- “no fui yo quien salió corriendo antes de iniciar una agradable conversación”- “ _¿claro, tan  agradable como la de antes?”-“_ todavía respiráis ¿no?”- ambos mostraos se miraban mutuamente seguros de  que no perderían esta “batalla “con el otro, Flowey gruño y empezaba a mostrar signos más que evidentes de irritación mientras que el esqueleto parecía pasarlo bien.

“dejar de pelear, es totalmente estúpido…”- la flor bufo y aparto su mirada y Sans se rio internamente del acto. “Tengo que hablar con Flowey un momento, venimos enseguida”- El chico se alejó unos metros de su posición original. Mientras tanto Sans miro hacia abajo encontrándose con el minipapyrus que seguía mirándole con sus ojos de estupefacción. “si… lo se… yo también pienso lo mismo cuando te miro”

La flor achico los ojos hacia Sans y cruzo los brazos _-“te lo juro ya no lo soporto y solo lo conocemos de 10 minutos,¿ realmente te crees su historia?_ ”-“… bueno tiene sentido de algún modo _”- “Frisk”-“_ di lo que quieras pero lo que ha dicho tiene cierto sentido, quiero decir, si yo le contara lo que puedo hacer no me creería y  no por eso sería mentira”- su amigo pareció reflexionar sobre lo que acaba de escuchar-“ _de todas formas no me has traído aquí por eso, y la respuesta es NO_ ”-“¿POR QUÉ NO?”-grito el chico inconscientemente y rápidamente unas hojas estaban cubriendo sus bocas-“ _no puedes confiar en él, sea “un Sandy” o no, no sabes sus auténticas intenciones podría ser peligroso_ ”- “digites lo mismo de los dos hermano y gracias a ello seguimos aquí”-“ _no es la misma situación_ ” –“ confié en ti nada más conocernos, además ya ha demostrado que nos puede sin hacer ningún esfuerzo”- cansado de discutir sobre el tema y a sabiendas de cualquier argumento expusiera el humano encontraría la forma para contradecirlo exhalo y dejo salir un “ok”.

Cuando los dos se fueron  sin pensárselo dos veces bajo la miraba hacia  su “hermano”. No era muy alto debía de medir algo así como 1 metro más o menos, si Sans se pusiera en frente del este Papyrus,  o “Bossy” como le llamo el chico, le llegaría hasta las costillas, debía de tener 7 años o así ¿no? Su cara de confundido era más que evidente, él también se había sentido así en el primer contacto incluso ahora mismo se sentía extraño.

“si… lo se… yo también pienso lo mismo cuando te miro”- al igual que el ser humano bestia con una chaqueta invernar de pelo en el cuello aunque considerablemente mucho más grande con respecto a su estatura, la chaqueta le alcanza las rodillas. Una visión más determinada le hizo darse cuenta de la cicatriz que cruzaba su ojo izquierdo. Incluso en un universo diferente estaba esa maldita cicatriz…

Noto un agudo pinchazo en sus tobillo donde le habían mordisqueado, con toda la chareta no se había molestado en siquiera echar un vistazo rápido, bueno ahora era el momento perfecto.

No resulto nada demasiado grave los huesos estaban un tanto astillados pero todavía podría moverse….  con dolor.

“tienes muy buena dentadura, ¿sabes? Ni mi hermano ha conseguido tener una sonrisa tan afilada”- no obtuvo ninguna respuesta en particular del más pequeño- “heh eres un luchador  igualmente, ¿verdad?- antes de que terminara su alago comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza

“¿POR QUE NO?”- se escuchó un grito procedente del humano, ya era más que evidente por qué querían hablar a solas, esto simplemente confirmaba el hecho. Esperaba no tener que ir a malas, no todos los habitantes de Snowdin volvían a su casa cuando caía la noche del subsuelo, muchos de ellos vagaban por los alrededores buscando a quien robar o simplemente buscando alguna pelea, era demasiado peligroso y más aun teniendo un pie lisiado no podría maniobrar tanto como quisiera.

Se encrespo un poco al notar que algo tacaba su mano. No se había dado cuenta que aún mantenía la mano en la cabeza de Bossy mientras se mantenía divagado en sus pensamientos- “heheh lo siento supongo que no te gusta” alejo la mano como si el cráneo  le hubiera empezado a quemar.

El más pequeño se estiro dirección a Sans y empezó a abrazarlo tratando de rodarlo en la posición sentada de Sans lo máximo que podía con  sus cortos brazos. Sin pensárselo mucho  agarro al Minipapyrus y lo trajo a su regazo para facilitarle mejor las cosa. Se sentía un poco extraño esto.

“Realmente le echa de menos….”- el humano y la Flor volvieron de su pequeña charla sin que se diera cuenta de ello.

“¿Te refieres al Sans de este universo? ¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Habéis dicho que se lo llevaron no?”

“si… haces unas semanas atrás nos abordaron unos monstruos y Sandy intento alejarlos de nosotros atrayendo su atención, sabemos que no tenían intención de matarnos por eso creemos que se lo llevaron… aunque no…estamos seguros realmente, no lo hemos visto… más“- terminó la frase con voz dolorida y lo único que se escuchó después fue la fría brisa del bosque-“te pareces mucho a él es por eso que actué así en la ciudad, realmente creí que… quizás había regresado”.

El subsuelo era sinónimo de supervivencia aunque en las ciudades la gente era al más “sociable” las peleas continuas eran algo que se convirtió en una simple rutina, los más jóvenes aprendían rápido la situación del mundo en donde vivían. Un día puede estar con tus seres queridos y al otro perderlo todo  por cruzarte con la persona equivocada. Cuando su hermano pequeño le dijo que consiguió un puesto como centinela no había día en el que Sans temiera por la vida de su hermano pequeño. Su hermano era fuerte y tenaz y con forme pasaba el tiempo ese miedo fue desapareciendo.

En este universo las cosas no habían ocurrido así, el homólogo de su hermano había perdido su hermano mayor siendo solo un niño. El abrazo de Sans se hizo más fuerte sabía muy bien lo doloroso que era para un niño perderlo todo en un día, cuando vivían en Nuevo Hogar era habitual ver a niños en las calles, sobreviviendo sin ayuda alguna. No existían suficientes refugios o orfanatos para acoger a todas esa caras vencida a la desesperación.

“¿tenéis algún veredicto jueces?”- el lobo giro la cabeza para mirar a sus dos compañeros.

“¿eh?..¡oh, si! Puedes estar con nosotros¡- sonrio

“hehe, eso es genial, de todas formas  no creo que a Pupyrus le hubiera gustado la alternativa, ciertamente.

“creí que era “Papyrus”

“ _agh_ ”- sin gracia era otra cosa que Flowey apuntaría en su lista.


	11. Capítulo 11- la manada. Parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alerta precaucion: hipotermia peleas, sangre y muerte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmm para mi que no se visualiza la imagen... bueno abajo dejo un enlace por quien quiera ver  
> una anecdota: se supone que este capitulo iba a ser solo un extra para el anterios creyendo que solo me ocuparia 750 palabras o asi, hehe adivinen: + de 3000 no es ironico que sea el más largo el que se supone que tendria que ser más corto? bueno y eso que no digo que lo he fraccionado en dos partes XD

**palabras +3.000**

Las pesados puertas de las  ruinas se cerraron dejando un eco silencioso tras de sí. Nunca hubiera esperado que más allá de las ruinas el subsuelo estuviera cubierto de nieve, el frio nunca hubiera sido algo en lo que pensar, la casas de Toriel y las ruinas en generar eren cálidas  y agradables.

El cambio brusco de temperatura había sido como una bofetada y no ayudaba el hecho de que la pelea con Toriel su cuerpo se adaptara a un clima cálido, tampoco lo hacía que turbia la ropa llena de agujeros por quemaduras. No estaba muy seguro de lo que había hecho  para enfadar a su madre adoptiva tanto (aparte de querer “huir” de ella), simplemente le expulso de ahí sin media palabra después de tratar de convencerla para dejar de luchar.

 No había otra que seguir.

 _“lo siento no se suponía que las cosas tuviera que ir así”-_ Frisk sujetaba una bota vieja con una flor dentro, la cual parecía un tanto castigada con algunos pétalos quemados y con un rostro de preocupación.

“tendrías que haberme dicho que estaría nevado, tengo frío”-  su voz temblaba a costa de la congelación que estaba sufriendo.

_“… si, lo siento no caí en la cuento, si mal no recuerdo  debe  de haber un punto de guardado más adelante, allí restablecerás tus fuerzas. Intenta aguantar y guardad la comida que tienes para más adelante, no sabemos lo que nos podemos encontrar”_

“lo intentare, aunque no estaría mal volver y prepararnos mejor”- el chico rio vagamente ante la idea de prepararse mejor. Tener un plan sonaba prometedor pero después de los múltiples intentos contra Toriel  no resultaba tan tentador como en un principio había parecido. Nadie aseguraba un mejor resultado.

Siguieron el caminado recto sin encontrar rastro de vida simplemente árboles y más árboles hasta que en medio de su camino se encontraron una separación del terreno con un puente

“podían al menos ponerle una barandillas o algo ¿no?”- no era más que un simple puente; unos cuantos troncos de madera colocados en línea para poder cruzar de un lado al otro.

_“no te preocupes por nimiedades como esas. Solo crúzalo”_

Aunque el pequeño puente se viera maltratado en un principio  era evidente el arte arquitectónico que había gastado en él. Posiblemente un elefante pasaría sin problemas.

“¿qué es eso?”- delante de ellos se veía una especie de puesto de madera que al igual que el puentes se observaba maltratado por el clima invernar de la zona.

_“mierda, no pensé que habría uno tan cerca, eso es una estación de centinela. Hay que irse de aquí el monstruo que la guarda debe estar cerca. Los centinelas son guardias que vigilan diferentes puntos de subsuelo en busca de seres humano. En los últimos años habrán puestos más de estos ya que solos les queda una última alma para recolectar por lo que  ten estrenada precaución”_

“voy a inspeccionarlo”- y empezó a caminar hacia la pequeña caseta de madera

_“QUE TE ACABO DE DECIR IDIOTA”_

“ya ya pero quizás haya algo que pueda usar, algo ropa, botiquines”- “ _pero date prisa”-_  por desgracia no había nada de lo que buscaba solo había una caja grande con cuerdas junto con algunos objetos más que no necesitaba y una piedra con múltiples cortes que  según Flowey servía para afilar.

“¡¿Qué coño hacéis ahí?!”- una voz profunda salió de la nada y ambos dirigieron sus miradas hacia donde había sonado. A unos metros de distancia cruzando el puente podía verse a un conejo alto de un color blanquecino con una cazadora motera y uno pantalones chinos.

“Putos niños esto no es un parque,  largaros de aquí antes de que-“- el conejo callo de repente mirando a Frisk extrañado y saco de su bolsillo un librillo abriendo en alguna hoja en específico mirando a Frisk en alguna ocasión.

 _“Frisk corre, ¡ahora!”-_ sin cuestionarlo ni un momento el chico salió corriendo, sabía muy bien porque tenían que salir de ahí. Dio unos pasos antes de que algo pasara delante de su cara haciendo que casi callera de espalda, cuando se giró para ver que había sido vio como el conejo agarraba a tiempo una especie de bumerán con uno de los lados metálicos y muy probablemente afilado

“un ser humano, no me lo puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo por fin llego el día"- cerro el librito y lo tiro a un lado empezando a caminar a la dirección de Frisk

“ _¡ve hacia el bosque_!”-buena idea- con tantos arboles sería más difícil usar ese arma arrojadiza.

Empezó a correr como si fuera el único objetivo en su vida, la luz empezaba a desvanecerse casi por completo pero aun siendo visible.

Escucho el como algo cortaba el viento y un segundo después un gran dolor en su mejilla. Por instinto se apartó de donde había recibido el dolor cayendo al suelo. El monstruo conejo había lanzado su arma bumerán dañando al niño y quedándose atorado en una rama gracias a su gran filo.

“donde crees que vas pequeño humano”- el conejo mostraba sus dientes con una sonrisa retorcida.- Frisk solo se quedó congelado en el suelo viendo cómo se acercaba más y más cerca de él.

“esto va a ser muy rapid-“- algo golpeo la cara del monstruo con la fuerza suficiente como para hacer que su cuerpo se balanceara hacia un lado. No tuvo tiempo de reponerse antes de que unos zarcillos espinos le agarraran sus tobillos “¿¡Qué mierda!?”

 _“Frisk correr”-_ Flowey había conseguido algo de tiempo para poder salir de este aprieto y tal como le ordeno su amigo volvió a poner en marcha su corrida. Más adelante Flowey le pidió que  hiciera fuese hacia unos matorrales situados en la derecha y luego cambiara su dirección a la izquierda y se escondiera en algún lugar. Primeramente no entendió por que le pedía eso pero aun con esas no pregunto, confía mucho en él. Encontró un árbol hueco y allí se escondió y se asomó para ver a tiempo como unos zarcillos ocultaban cuidadosamente algunas de las huellas que dejo anteriormente. _“trata de permanecer callado unos minutos”._

 Un rato después se empezó a escuchar como unas botas pisaban ruidosamente la nieve y el niño se tensó un poco de miedo. El conejo se paró cerca de donde estaba en su posición y luego siguió su marcha hacia la dirección contraria.

Permanecieron sin moverse durante unos segundos más antes de exhalar profundamente. “eso fue muy buena idea” – “ _al menos uno de los dos piensa antes de actuar, te dije que nos alejáramos del puesto y tu pasaste completamente de mí. Ahora sabrán que hay un humano rondando por el subsuelo”-_  “Flowey. Estoy literalmente muriéndome de frío” – “ _el punto de guardado estaba a unos pasos más, ¿acaso has mejorado tu  situación por hacer el idiota?_ ”- “perdona, ya estoy siendo castigado por eso, deja de meterte conmigo”. Salió de su escondite y empezó a caminar a algún sitio lejos de donde el otro había partido, durante su huida su cuerpo se calentó y con la adrenalina del momento no se percató de lo dolorido que realmente se encontraba su cuerpo. Ahora el dolor de un cuerpo magullado estaba complementado con uno congelado.

El ser humano anduvo por el bosque sin seguir ningún camino en específico. No quería admitir que estaba completamente perdido y a cada segundo más débil. Su HP estaba ya muy bajo de las últimas dos peleas y aunque se curase con la comida mágica que tenía no evitaría morir de hipotermia.

“ _mira el lado bueno, al menos podrás prepararte mejor las cosas_ ”- comento burlonamente y con un toco sarcásticamente cruel- “ya te he dicho perdón, prometo hacerte caso la próximas veces, pero deja de meterte conmigo”. Su voz temblaba a cada palabra y le empezaba a ser dificultoso el mero hecho de respirar  el helado y seco aire del bosque.

Poco a poco  un sonido empezó a notarse al principio era débil y irreconocible fuese lo que fuese pero tras unos cuantos pasos era más que evidente que se trataba de agua corriendo por un rio.

Llegaron  finalmente al lugar donde el agua corría libremente. “¿si seguimos el rio podremos llegar algún pueblo?,¿no?”- “ _el pueblo de Snowdin está cerca del rio, si seguimos a la derecha llegaremos_ _(si es que no mueres antes)_ _“_

El único problema era la forma de bajar al  rio, se encontraba casi al borde de una pequeña pendiente. Flowey estiro su cuerpo para poder avistar el suelo

_“calculo una altura de 2 o 2 metro y medio  más o menos”_ en condiciones normales hubiera saltado sin pensárselo aunque fuese tres metro no era nada comparable con caer de una montaña pero en su condición actual no prometía nada bueno. Incluso si hubiera optado por descender la pared  irregular era demasiado vertical como para tratar de bajar. No estaba en condiciones para hacer mucho esfuerzo físico.

“ _allí a lo lejos puedo ver una bajada. Apresúrate”-_ trato de apresurarse a llegar a esa cómoda cuesta para seguir el camino del rio y una vez allí continuo caminando dirección donde se suponía que debía de estar el pueblo.

Las condiciones de Frisk no mejoraron, su cuerpo temblaba más cada vez dejándose vencer por el frío. La flor con un una hoja en un zarcillo cogió  algo de agua y le ordeno que continuara andando y bebiera. Flowey podía parecer malhumorado y un mandón pero el humano sabía que eso era consecuencia de la verdadera preocupación hacia él. Realmente era un gran amigo en este lugar.

En un punto el rio hacia un giro hacia la derecha y cuando giraron para seguí su trayectoria se sorprendieron lo que encontraron.

Era un perro monstruo o al menos eso pensó Frisk en un principio al ver las ropas y las patas peludas pero este dejo de beber para mirarles pudieron apreciar mejor. Se podía ver claramente que  en realidad  tenía un cráneo humanoide. Cuando se puso de pie para hacerle frente podía verse como el tamaño no era mucho más grande que Frisk.

“parece un niño…”-“ _qué demonios hace un niño en medio de ningún sitio_ , ¡Hey, largo de aquí!”- unos zarcillos (esta vez sin espinas) empezado a moverse hacia el esqueleto-lobo dando pequeños latigazo al aire.” ¿Por qué le estas atacando”- “intento asustarle para que se aleje de aquí, no tengo intención de golpearle”

Un estridente gruñido se pudo escuchar procedente de donde estaba la pared irregular. Cuando pusieron sus ojos allí divisaron que en la salida de una especie de caverna pequeña salía otro esqueleto-lobo mucho más grande e imponente

“c-creo que hemos enfadado al padre”- de los zarcillos salieron espinas rojas dispuestas a lo que sean y en respuesta el más grade de los dos esqueletos-lobo se puso en primera fila para comenzar el combate y después el pequeño. Todo estaba dispuesto para la pelea.

“BASTA”-Todos se sorprendieron por la firme voz de Frisk. “no tiene sentido empezar una guerra que no podemos ganar, voy a morir en cualquier momento no hay tiempo en batallas innecesarias”-le dijo a Flowey trato de sonar la más firme y serio  que su voz podía en ese momento.” -“Escuchar”- levanto una brazo tembloroso hacia donde pretendían ir. “necesitamos pasar… sentimos haberos molestado… por favor”

Frisk daba pena lo mirases por donde lo mirases, no podía dejar de temblar por la hipotermia y su voz casi no podía decir una palabra firme, quizás por ello el  monstruo simplemente le dio algo de piedad, retirándose de nuevo a la pequeña caverna. El más pequeño hacía gestos y ruidos de reproche, era más que evidente que decía algo así como “pero ellos nos atacaron”.

Empezó a retomar su marcha “Flowey, la violencia no es siempre la solución”

 _“¡CUIDADO!”-_ logro empujar al chico a tiempo antes que un bumerán le rebanara la cabeza pero por desgracia no consiguió evadirle del todo, Frisk recibió un  severo corte limpio en su codo izquierdo cayendo sin gracia en el suelo que al menos era blando.

“maldito humano, ¿de verdad creías que escaparías de mí?” – Más zarcillos desde el suelo aparecieron para ser rebanados con gracia por el arma bumerán que poseía el conejo, un par de zarcillos trataron en vano de atinar algún golpe para sufrir el mismo destino-“no caeré dos veces en el mismo truco”- Flowey ya empezaba a mostrar signos de cansancio. Pese a que pudiese parecer que el frio no afectase a la planta realmente también le estaba debilitando lentamente aunque no de la misma forma que hacía con el humano, a eso debía de sumársele la gran decadencia de magia que estaba padeciendo, no era un monstruo con grandes reservas de magia y hoy ya había usado más de lo que normalmente podría llevar acabo.

No pudieron hacer nada más que esperar a que el otro le diera el golpe de gracias.

Al menos esta vez podrían prepararse mejor.

“Grrrrrgrr”- cuando levantaron la vista el esqueleto-lobo que le había dado piedad estaba gruñendo dirección al conejo.

“¿Qué? ¿De donde coño has salido tú? ¿qué cojones quieres?”- achico los ojos a monstruo conejo y luego señalo con la cabeza hacia el humano moribundo. El conejo simplemente empezó a reír- “ohh ¿de veras? Pues que mal. YO lo he visto primero es MIO, si lo quieres solo será por encima de mi polvo, chuco”

“ _Frisk corre ahora que esta entretenido_ ”- antes de que pudiera levantarse una navaja fue clavado delante de ellos en suelo”- “no te muevas”- se miraron con tristeza a sabiendas que no importara lo que intentaran. Frisk moriría de cualquier manera (tampoco había mucha posibilidad de recuperarse cuando llegaran al pueblo).

Ambos combatientes intercambiaron miradas hasta que el conejo dio el primer paso, lanzando el bumerán hacia el contrario el cual simplemente aparto la cabeza sin esfuerzo. El conejo agarro de regreso su arma “heh tienes buenos reflejo, supongo que tendré que ser más-“se impulsó hacia el lobo preparado para cortarle el cuello-“RÁPIDO”-  su ataque fue nuevamente esquivado- “¿Qué?”- el conejo parecía molesto por los intentos del lobo para no recibir sus ataques y con un “tch” arrebato hacia el otro unos cuantos intentos más para córtale los cuales solos eran esquivados con puro arte.

El chico y la flor quedaron atónicos como el espectáculo parecía que era intocable o al menos eso pensaban antes de que el conejo le dio un puñetazo en el lateral  e inmovilizándolo en el suelo.

“hehehe, eres un imbécil. Centrarse en solo un solo punto de tu enemigo es estúpido, que te sea de lesión en tu otra vida”- y con esa frese alzo su arma bumerán para apuñalarle. Lo cual se vio frustrado ya que la (supuesta) cría de lobo mordió un brazo clavando sus colmillos tan profundos como pudo. El monstruo chillo de dolor y con el brazo que sujetaba el arma golpeo a su atacante para liberarse.

El pequeño lobo chillo y se llevó las manos a su ojo izquierdo mientras se retiraba lejos. Algo de sangre salpico el suelo.

El conejo cometió el error de bajar la guardia con su enemigo, lo cual permito al otro que pudiera llegar a morderle en la yugular. Ambos monstruos luchaban, el conejo tratando de quitarse esos dientes y el lobo para clavarlos más profundamente. El monstruo dejos de resistirse y unos segundos después empezó a desintegrarse en polvo.

Frisk miraba horrorizado el acto, sin saber cómo actuar, que  decir o cómo reaccionar.-“ _ya te lo dije… en este mundo es **matar o ser muerto**_ ”- estuvo unos segundos en Shock hasta que unos quejidos les despertó.

El lobo mayor había dejado el montón de polvo para ir a por el menor que rechazaba ser tocado y trataba en vano de no quejarse del dolor, no estaba muy seguro porque  estaba oscuro pero lo que en un principio creía que eran lagrimas podían ser realmente  sangre

Frisk se levantó dejando a su amigo solo y con piernas temblorosas trato de caminar hacia donde ellos estaban, tropezando varias veces y cayendo a la nieve llamando  así la atención de los dos monstruos. Moriría, recargaría y todo esto nunca habrá pasado pero aun así no podía dejar en dolor a alguien que le había ayudado (incluso si no fuera así), sacó  de su inventario el trozo de pastel de canela y caramelo de Toriel y se lo ofreció al más pequeño. ”G-gracias por v-vuestra ayu-“- y sin poder finalizar su frase cayó al suelo volviéndose todo de color negro.

* * *

 

Cuando su conciencia regreso se sintió caliente, debía de estar de vuelta en las ruinas en esa cómoda cama que Toriel de dio junto con un cuarto propio…. Un momento… esto no se seria como una cama… ¡espera! Tendría que estar en la entrada de la casa donde guardo la última vez no en la cama. Abrió los ojos y lo que vio fueron paredes de piedra y una entrada de luz en el fondo. Estaba dentro de un pequeña caverna cuando miro a los lados dos esqueletos dormían pegados a él.-“ _¿_ qué…?”-“ _Realmente eres patético ¿sabes?”-_ “¿Flowey, donde estás?”-“dentro de la chaqueta, ya también tango frio ¿sabes?- fue por eso que se sentía caliente tenia puesta una chaqueta de pelo muy parecida a las que los dos lobos tenían. “ _aun estando en tu ultimas a punto de morir le ofreciste sanación… ¿Cuándo tu especie perdió el instinto de supervivencia?”-_ “…” _\- “no se las intenciones de estos dos pero te han salvado la vida”- “_ supongo que serán buenos monstruos”- no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese pensamiento- “ _sea como fuese”-_ Flowey asomo la cabeza en el cuello de la chaqueta y saco un trozo de pastel con sus zarcillos _\- “por suerte para ti, no lo acepto. Sigues teniendo un HP bajo”_

El chico lo acepto y en cada bocado se sentía un poco mejor. Se lamio los dedos y vio a los esqueletos lobos que le habían ayudado, estaban acurrucado en él con la clara de intención de darle calor corporal.

Es cierto que toda su trayectoria hasta el momento no había sido un prado de rosas pero aunque muchos monstruos como Flowey siguieran diciendo el lema “ _matar o ser muerto_ ” no eran seres endemoniados como siempre escucho decir. Toriel le ataco porque quería protegerlo ~~(aunque luego le echara a patadas)~~  Flowey le protegía y aconsejaba e incluso estos dos extraños dieron la cara por saberle la vida. Era una manera retorcida de mostrar afecto… per era SU forma de darla a fin de cuentas. Flowey le dijo que tras años de encierro en el subsuelo habían mermado sus mentes y su espirito.

Tras esa pequeña reflexión se acomodó para seguir durmiendo haría algo al respecto ayudaría a los monstruos de alguna manera. Pero por ahora una merecida siesta no estaba da más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eh la imagen que no se visualiza es esta   
> http://angisam.deviantart.com/art/your-wild-side-697167458?ga_submit_new=10%3A1502039103


	12. La visita inconveniente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> justo cuando la relacion de los dos "hermanos" regresaba ella tubo que aparecer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la verdad es que es más corto, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima actualización que no queria tardar más

“¿U-UNDYNE? NO ESPERABA TU VISITA”-ciertamente era una desagradable sorpresa. La Capitana rara vez pisaba Snowdin odiaba  demasiado el frio como para visitar la zona,  siempre que debía hacer algún trabajo allí se lo encomendaba a Papyrus. La presencia de la capitana no presagia nada bueno en absoluto.

“Ve a buscar a Sans, necesito hablar con él”- Undyne dio un paso para entrar pero un esquelético brazo se lo impidió ganándose una mirada de advertencia. Se arrepintió de aquel acto al momento, Undyne era una criatura impredecible y fácilmente irritable. Por lo que dejo el paso libre casi de inmediato  diciendo lo primero que se le ocurrió para disculparse.

“DISCULPA, ES LA MANIA DE TODAS FORMAS SANS NO APARECIO ANOCHE”- la cara del pez monstruo empezaba a mostrar una cara aburrida hacia Papyrus. Era una expresión que decía algo así como “oh, ¿enserio?”-

“¿QUÉ?, ¿CREES QUE LO CONTROLO?- sabía que lo había cagado en el momento que dijo que no apareció anoche, pero qué podía decir para alejarla de Sans. Ya que había metido la pata tendría que intentarlo al menos.

“crees que soy imbécil, no CREO, **LO SE IDIOTA”** y poniendo énfasis es esa última frase empujo violentamente al comandante que estuvo a muy poco de perder el equilibrio.

Un sudor rojo carmesi y frio recorrió su cráneo, Undyne estaba subiendo las escaleras y no sabía muy bien cómo pararla sin destrozar la casa o salir entero de una pieza, por lo que opto por seguirla escaleras arriba con total impotencia. ¿Qué quería de Sans? Nunca quiere nada de él y ahora en el peor momento ¿le necesita? Quizás Undyne descubrió que mintió sobre sus informes en los últimos días de las patrullas realizadas con respecto a Sans, ¿pero cómo? Y si es eses el caso ¿no sería a él a quien buscara?

Su mente corría a cien por hora sin saber qué hacer. Tan solo se encontraba a uno cuantos paso de la habitación de su hermano.

A la mierda

“UNDYNE EXIGO QUE TE DETENGS AHORA MISMO, NO PUEDES ENTRAR A MI CASA Y-“- Papyrus se puso enfrente de la puerta del cuarto de su hermano y como si fuera una simple hoja de papel Undyne le hizo a un lado haciendo que callera el suelo de mala manera permitiendo así abrir la puerta sin que nadie pudiera evitárselo golpeando ruidosamente  la pared de un portazo, el cual seguro dejo un feo agujero.

Sans salto al momento espantado y sorprendido, se encontraba despierto desde que escucho al  monstruo que le acogió gritar en la puerta, pero lo que no se esperaba era encontrar otro monstruo con aspecto amenázate.  Se recoloco a una postura más defensiva y mucho más intimidante  tras caer del susto al suelo tratando así de ocultar su estado asustado. Ambos intercambiaban miradas, mientras que el pez lo miraba con indiferencia podía notar como empezaba a sudar tratando de ocultar continuo creciente miedo hacia el extraño.

Papyrus entro apresuradamente al cuarto uniéndose al juego de miradas oscilando entre los dos.

Joder joder joder y ahora que, esto es una gran putada en absoluto.

“wow, es más impresionante verlo en persona”- dijo Undyne sin más decoro.

Espero ¿qué?-“TU LO SABIAS…. COMO ES….ES IMPOSIBLE, TU NUNCA PISAS SNOWDIN. ¿CÓMO LO AVERIGUASTER?-

“Alphy me dijo”

El monstruo esbelto entro después de que el otro casi destrozara la puerta, Sans se sorprendió encontrarlo en ese estado de alerta, preocupación e incluso con miedo. Durante un segundo tembló pero luego  se dio cuenta lo que realmente representaba todo eso sentimientos. Aquel monstruo que se situaba delante de él, mostrado una mirada aburrida pero fascinada al mismo tiempo, debía de ser un alfa y no sonaba muy inteligente tentarlo a una pelea teniendo en cuanta lo fuerte que debía de ser. Por lo que relajo su postura sin saber muy bien lo que le ocurriría.

 “¿ALPHYS? ¡¿CÓMO?! NI SIQUIERA SALE DE SU ASQUEROSO LABORATORIO ES IMPOSIBLE QUE HALLA VISTO A SANS”- Papyrus no daba crédito a lo que oía, era imposible hace tres días que esto sucedió y ayer por la noche fue cuando por fin pudo dar con él, nadie sabía del problema de Sans además de él ni siquiera la pareja de perros sabía a quién buscaban una peculiar risa rompió sus pensamiento confusos. “Fuhuhuhu realmente no lo sabes, ¿cierto? Deberías verte la cara. Para tu información Alphys tiene instaladas por todo el subsuelo cámaras de vigilancia”- Papyrus trago saliva mentalmente - “adivina a quien captó anoche de paseo~♡”

“¿QUÉ ES LO QUE PRETENDES TU Y LA CHALADA?”- su voz sonaba firme, exigiendo una respuesta.

“oh, ¿no es obvio?”- Undyne se alejó de él acercándose a Sans. El esqueleto-lobo simplemente se congelo en el acto no estaba seguro de que hacer y no había más escapatoria que la puerta detrás del aquel monstruo. Por lo que apenas reacciona cuando fue levantado agarrándole por el cuello de su chaqueta como si fuera una simple  bolsa de la compra. “voy a llevarlo con Alphys al laboratorio”.

¿Laboratorio? No. NO REGRESARIA NUNCA MÁS.

Papyrus convoco una serie de huesos y su lanza hueso con su punta afilada. “SOBRE ME POLVO”

Undyne rodo sus ojos. “Reina del drama- JODER”- solta de golpe a Sans después de que este le mordiera el brazo con su potente y afilada dentadura.

Sans no perdió el tiempo y empezó a correr lejos de ella, lejos de todo. Papyrus vio como salía del cuarto a carrera lanzándose hacia el piso de abajo. Literalmente lanzándose al piso de abajo cayendo de mala manera en el sofá y rebotando hacia el suelo. Sin perder tiempo se deslizo hacia la puerta de la entrada.

“¡SANS!”

“¡Detente ahora mismo!”- Papyrus y Undyne salieron después de Sans de la habitación y la Capitana no perdió su tiempo e invoco  su magia. El suelo alrededor del esqueleto más pequeño se ilumino con un círculo de circunferencias.

“¡UNDYNE!”- sin replantéaselo demasiado Papyrus se lanzó a abatir a su compañera de trabajo con la intención de cancelar su ataque pero de lo único que sirvió fue para que las lanzas salieran curvadas y lanzados de forma aleatoria. Una de ellas dio de lleno en un brazo de Sans y reventando el picaporte de la puerta provocando un corte profundo al esqueleto y que se abriera la puerta sin problema. Escapando de ese lugar. Lejos de allí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracias por leer y su te gusto comenta algo o si quieres deja un Kudo


	13. Las hamburguesa de Grill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yyyyyyyy aquí esta el capitulo, la verdad no creo que ya nadie lo lea XD asique seguramente escriba para fantasmas. igual, esto es más un objetivo personal y como tal lo terminares aunque tarde.  
> wow este cap es largo 5.500 es mucho para mi :o

Sans podía andar por el mismo sin casi ningún problema, le dolía un poco el tobillo al apoyar pero no era nada en comparación a otras heridas que sufrió en el pasado. Solo necesitaba unas cuantas horas de reposo y la herida desaparecería por completo. Tener cuerpos mágicos era muy ventajoso en ocasiones. Sin embargo el chico insistió en que le usase como apoyo.

-“¿y dónde tienes la base donde te esconde chico?”- “justo aquí”- Sans arqueo su “ceja” y alzo la vista para observar su alrededor- “…. No será…. Ese montón de rocas”- el humano alzo la cabeza sonríete y afirmo con la cabeza- “ _no todo es lo que parece_ ”- explico Flowey

Extrañado y algo intrigado dejo que Frisk le condujera (agarrándole para que “pudiera caminar bien”) detrás del montículo.

Mirando un poco más detalladamente podía ver una especie de separación entre las rocas- “esa es la entrada a nuestra _“base_ ””.

Frisk dijo mientras le dejaba apoyarse  en la pared de piedras (este niño es demasiado considerado para su gusto) y entro en el hueco que dejaban las rocas haciendo un gesto con su mano para que le siguiera. Cosa que claramente haría con  o sin consentimiento.

“Wow, esto es bastante sorpréndete”- al parecer el montón de piedras estaba hueco en su interior formando una pequeña pero acogedora cámara. El suelo era tierra sin más, con algunas esterillas de tela, un fogón de piedras y algunas pertenecías más del chico como mochilas o algunas cajas aparte. El lugar estaba oscura son embargo podía verse algo de luz que entraba desde arriba, miro hacia el techo  y observo que en lugar de rocas el techo estaba formado por unas cuantas ramas puestas encima unas de otras dejando huecos a modo de traga luz.

“tuvimos mucha suerte al encontrarlo, es un escondite seguro, acogedor y a una buena distancia de la ciudad o de algún camino que siguen los centinelas”- incluso en la oscuridad se podía ver la sonrisa orgullosa del niño- “la verdad es que lo único que tuvimos que hacer fue limpiarla”

“ _esta construcción debió de ser de cuando los primeros monstruos que llegaron al subsuelo, no tengo la más remota idea de porque alguien traería tantas rocas y piedras a este lugar pero fuese lo que fuese este sitio esto es lo único que  queda”_

Era realmente fascinante siempre creyó que los únicos indicio arqueológicos de los primeros monstruos eran las ruinas y las notas de las paredes.

Un ruido le despertó de su fascinación por la historia. Todos apuntaron a la dirección de donde se produjo. Resulto ser Pupyrus que tiro un cubo lleno de piedras negras las cuales señalaba con impaciencia.

“oh cierto, el fuego…”- y con esa frase se fue a donde se encontraba el esqueleto canino, agarrando unas cuantas piedras negras que probablemente sería carbón y un libro dirigiéndose después a donde estaba la fogata todavia apagada.

Sans se sentó cerca para poder observando atentamente el trabajo que el  chico  realizaba; tomo algunos trozos de madera que se encontraban cerca del fogón de piedras que habían construido y coloco los trozos de carbón, arranco  unas hojas de un enorme libro e hizo bolas con ellas. Y empezó a hacer chispas con un encendedor de pedernal con el objetivo que prendieran.

“¿hey, de donde sacaste ese encendedor?, ¿lo trajiste contigo desde arriba?”

“lo encontré en un puesto de centinela, junto con una caja llena de útiles”

“jeje que sabandija”- Sans burlo después de ver el kit de captura para humanos en un rincón de la pequeña guarida.

“n-no, solo lo hice por una necesidad de supervivencia”-se defendió con una poco de nerviosismo y queja.

“ _además dudo mucho que le importarse después de haber caído_ ” la habitación cayo en silencio después de terminar esa frase, le llamo la bastante la atención, no era la primera vez que escuchaba a alguien alardeando de haber matado a otro pero no se esperaba que estos dos fueses asesinos o quizás… el homólogo de su hermano? Cuando hecho un vistazo para ver donde se encontraba descubrió que  estaba justamente sentado a su lado mirando como poco a poco el fuego renacía. No… no podía ser él por mi capaz que fuera su hermano de derrotar hasta la mismísima Undyne esta versión no podía derrotar sin más a un centinela. La curiosidad le agarraba muy fuerte y no pudo evitar chequear a la flor molesta.

**FLOWEY –   ATK 10    DEF  5   LV 1           LE CUESTA CONFIAR EN GENTE NUEVA**

…. El chico

**FRISK  –   ATK  4    DEF  15  LV 1              SE SIENTE COMODO A TU LADO**

…

“tenías muy buena relación con mi homologo al parecer, ¿verdad?”

El humano estaba soplando las pequeñas llamas  tratando de avivarlas cuando fue sorprendido con la pregunta. “bueno… si… la verdad es que bossy y Sandy son casi como una familia aquí abajo casi todos me quieren muerto y los que no realmente no son… bueno. Amigables. Además siempre fueron buenos conmigo de hecho me han salvado la vida en varias ocasiones”- dijo casi con lastima- “desde que salí de las ruinas he intentado hacer amistad con los monstruos pero los únicos que la quisieron fueron ellos dos y como tampoco tenía por lo que volver me quede aquí en Snowdin con ellos durante un tiempo”- Frisk miro con añoranza al fuego –“ pese a todo, para mí fue como una segunda oportunidad”

No sabía muy bien cómo responder a eso por lo que se mantuvo en silencio durante un rato hasta que las llamas empezaron a formar una pequeña fogata  que empezaba a iluminaban la habitación.

“a propósito chico, ¿por qué les llamaste Bossy y Sandy?- Flowey le dirigió a Frisk una mirada sonriente era como si estuviera deseando que alguien hiciese esa pregunta en algún momento- “ _jejeje Frisk no es el humanos con mejor creatividad para los nombres_ ” –el chico le miro ofendido- “lo dice el que iba a llamarles  chucho 1 y chucho 2”.

“Mi nombre es Sans y mi hermano Papyrus, supongo que sus nombres serán esos, ¿acaso no pueden hablar?”- era algo que no había tenido en cuenta antes con tanto alboroto pero Pupyrus  no había  dicho ni una palabra y el hecho que el chico tuviera que ponerle un nombre decía algo.

“no realmente, entienden perfectamente lo que hablamos pero no son capaces de hablar solo gimen o gruñen como cualquier perro”- Sans miro a  su  hermano peludo el cual le miro y se encogió de hombros diciendo algo así como “es lo que hay”

“el fuego ya está listo para cocinar. Bossy sal a fuera y tráelo por favor”- el humano se levantó de donde estaba y agarrara dos piedras que estaban apartadas; dos grandes más o menos en forma de cuadrado y una plancha de cocina para asar. Con el conjunto  formas una especie de cocina utilizando las piedras para ponerlas encima del fuego.

Cuando Pupyrus regreso de fuera portaba consigo una caja de plástico que parecía tener problemas para mantener debido a su pequeño tamaño.

La molesta Flor debió de darse cuento porque alargo sus zarcillos para tomar la caja en su lugar colocándola cerca del Frisk. Sans miraba intrigado como si fuese la cosa más rara que vio en su vida. Cuando abrió la caja estaba lleno de nieve!?

Frisk removió un poco en la nieve y fue sacando trozos de lo que parecia  trozos de carne y partes un conejo

Obviamente esa carne no era comprada, en Snowdin nadie vendía era demasiado caro, incluso en Grillby la carne era solo una variación de magia con sabor a “carne”, asique era más que evidente que esa carne era caza de por aquí. Quizás este crio era un idiota pero supuestamente sabía algo de supervivencia.

-chico sabes que para los monstruos no es muy saludables el comer comida no mágica, ¿no? El chico parecía un poco extrañado por el comentario de Sans.

\- bueno sé que coméis cosas mágicas para recuperar las fuerzas, pero Sandy y bossy no han tenido problemas nunca. Quiero decir… siempre ha comido la misma carne que yo”

“ _creo que son de los pocos o únicos monstruos que pueden vivir sin magia. ¿No es tu caso? Pensé que eras la copia de Sandy, sonrisitas”_

Suspiro sin ganas de responder el comentario de la flor molesta “obviamente diferimos en más aspectos que el del físico, además los monstruos están hechos de magia eso lo sabes seguramente sean tolerables a la comida humana”

“ _claro  por eso que no ha necesitado nunca para estar sano, no comemos comida de monstruo, idiota”_

“…”-Sans sospechaba algo así. Un niño humano que se oculta el bosque no puede tener dinero para comida y robar no era lo más inteligente si querías pasar desapercibido aparte que seguro que el chico ni se lo había replanteado. Sans sabía muy viene eso por vivirlo en su carne propia.

“ _apenas podemos comprar un maldito bisicle, no podemos exponernos tanto para ganar dinero”_

 _“_ podemos ir al pueblo mañana a por unas hamburguesas si queréis, no hay que temer ya nadie reconoce a un humano y los centinelas serán fuertes pero seguro que son  tan incompetentes como los de mi universo”

El chico miraba con una cara de preocupación sin perder la alegría tras escuchar la oferta-“el problema no son los del pueblo o los centinelas ya sabemos que no son un peligro real”

“ _el OTRO es el problema_ ”

 _“_ ¿a quién te refieres?”-se referían a Undyne? Aparte de su hermano de vuelta a su universo no había muchos monstruos en Snowdin que pudieran considerarse una amenaza para un humano”

“Bearlte”-comento sin más-“es el segundo a cargo de la guardia Real, ¿acaso no es así en tu mundo?”

“jamás he conocido a nadie con ese nombre”

“ _nadie sabe su auténtico nombre, él nunca se molestó en decirlo y a nadie le intereso preguntar, “Bearlte” es solo un apodo”-_ en su universo el segundo al mando era su hermano en este universo alterno por pura lógica debía de ser otra persona distinta.

“es uno de los mejores monstruos del subsuelo, se preocupa de proteger y ayudar a quien lo necesita, todos le aman y respetan”-“ _estoy totalmente seguro que lo aman más que al propio rey, si quisiera derrocar al monarca, todos le seguirían sin pensarlo, pero él es demasiado leal a la corona”- “_ y es demasiado bueno en su trabajo”- durante incontables intentos Frisk había tratado de convencerlo de no pelear, tratar de hacer amistad o cualquier otro resultado que no terminara en ser asesinado en sus zarpas, al final la mejor opción era evitarle. Aun con esas hubo ocasiones en las que tuvieron agradables conversaciones o incluso obtuvo ayuda del otro antes de que descubriera que era un ser humano.

“yo no tengo ningún Bearlte, ¿Cómo es?”

“es un oso pardo de dos metro es bastante vistoso, suele patrullar el pueblo, ¿quizás te lo has encontrado?”- Si, desde luego que se lo había topado.

“si, de hecho vive en la casa al final del pueblo, ¿verdad?, me dio algo de dinero para que fuera a la posada a pasar la noche, fue cuando nos encontramos y empezamos a perseguirnos”

“fue bastante divertido, ¿no?” el chico burlo

“Sobre todo cuando descansamos para jugar al escondite”- Sans saco una sonrisa perezosa al chico el cual le sonrió mientras que su amigo solo rodaba los ojos a otro lado.

“de todas formas no temas por eso si como dices es bueno en su trabajo, no estará en el pueblo mañana cuando salga a comprobar las trampas y a los centinelas en el bosque, me conozco los horarios podemos ir  cuando este todo despejado”- Saco su móvil del bolsillo  de su chaqueta y puso una alarma para las 10:30 AM- “mañana a las 11 el comandante Bearlte saldrá a hacer su correspondiente ronda lo cual nos da tiempo suficiente para ir, comprar y comer”

“es un buen plan para mañana”-comento el chico mientras volteaba la carne para que terminara de hacerse.

\----

Tal como quedaron fueron a mitad camino del pueblo, escondiéndose para poder ver al comandante “Bearlte” pasaba para hacer sus correspondientes patrullas diarias.

Antes de pasar al pueblo Frisk se tiró al suelo y empezó a revolcarse en la nieve.

“…”

“es para ocultar mi olor”-explico mientras se alzaba apartando la mirada con un poco de timidez.

“Enfría tus miedos de otra forma chico, los chuchos no están en la ciudad”

“ _hehehe esa sí que fue buena huesudo, vamos Frisk”-_ y sin más el chico empezó a caminar hacia el pueblo. Quizás los perro en este universo no eran tan leales, bueno no es que los de su propio mundo  lo fueran pero al menos siempre se encontraban en sus puestos a su correspondiente hora, quizás Papyrus hacia mucho mejor su trabajo que el tal “Beartle”.

“Beartle no sabe que sus leales soldados se turnan para ir al bar cada x tiempo”- explico Frisk- “y…em sino te importa no entraremos en el bar contigo”- “como quieran, chico” respondió sin más. Ya habían cruzado el cartel maltratado de “bienvenido a Snowdin” el chico se tapó el rostro  casi por completo con la capucha de pelo de su chaqueta y Flowey se resguardo dentro de la mismo, quizás por frio o porque nadie lo viese y en cierto modo a Sans le hubiera gustado hacer lo mismo. Al igual que paso ayer todos los pueblerinos empezaron a mirarles con ojos peligrosos algunos incluso murmurando sin vergüenza al que tenían al lado sobre cosas que no les era beneficiosos, realmente era una situación incómoda que tenía que soportar ver, cubrirse el rostro sería interpretado como una señal de miedo e intimidación algo que nadie nuevo debería mostrar.

Tras unos minutos de caminata al fin llegaron a su destino.

“¿seguro que quieres estar solo a fuera?”

“no temas no es la primera vez que vengo al pueblo ya me “conocen” por decirlo de algún modo”- la flor asomo ligeramente su cabeza hacia fuera para que Sans pudiera verle la cara por completo. “ _simplemente no tardes demasiado”_

Y con un suspiro aburrido el esqueleto entro por la puerta del bar.

Lo primero que sintió nada más cruzar por la puerta fue el agradable calor familiar y dos segundos después la amargas miradas de todo los que se encontraban allí, eran los mismos que en su universo, Sans siempre se preguntó cómo narices sacaban dinero para pasar el día allí, aunque por otro lado jamás se molestó en  preguntar en donde trabajaban.

Sin darle mucha importancia se dirigió directo a camarero de fuego para hacer su pedido, se dio cuenta que el chico tenía razón, dentro del bar se encontraban a Dogamy y Dogaressa.

Dogamy estaba devorando un plato de algo con la boca como si estuviera días sin comer un bocado mientras que Dogaressa lanzaba su mirada hacia Sans el cual vio por el rabillo de la cuenca como Dogaressa le dio un codazo en la cara de su amante sin amor alguno para que fijara su mirada en él, no era una situación realmente cómoda… y después de lo que paso ayer… ¡oh mierda! No recordaba el pequeño espectáculo que monto ayer, de repente sus mejillas se coloreando por el recordatorio de la situación, bueno estaba hecho ya y tenía que conseguir las dichosas hamburguesas

“Hey”- se dirigió al camarero pero este no le respondió de vuelta, no era nada raro viniendo de Grillby. El camarero no hablaba a menos que fuera necesario y esta se intensificaba cuando eran desconocidos.

“… si bueno, perdón por lo de ayer, estaba un poco… alterado ¿sabes?”

“…”- la única respuesta que recibía del camarero era la mirada calculadora que le lanzaba

“mira tío solo he venido a por tres raciones de hamburguesas y papatas y me piro”

“¿las pondrás en tu cuenta?”-mierda

“tengo dinero en efectivo”- solo quería salir de ese tugurio, nunca antes se había sentido tan incómodo y observado en un lugar tan  familiar.

El camero le miro durante unos segundos y seguidamente a los billetes que dejo en l mesa para demostrar que no mentía. Sin decir una palabra entro en la puerta situado  izquierda de atrás del camarero.

Todo se quedó en silencio y Sans sabía que todos le miraban y estudiaban probablemente deduciendo cuanta EXP podría dar… ugh casi podía ver los afilados dientes de la sonrisa que la pareja de guardianes le estaba lanzando. Y Grillby acababa de entrar.

\-----

Los chicos se encontraban en una esquina del edificio a espera de que el esqueleto saliera con la comida prometido. 15 minutos después salió con tres bolsas chorreando grasa por debajo.

“Venga, marchémonos de vuelta”- soltó en tono áspero

“¿ocurrió algo?”- pregunto preocupado el chico

“nada fuera de lo normal por aquí es solo que no me gusta que me miren como si llevara un cartelito de “exp gratis aquí””

 _“¿nos das la hamburguesas de una vez? Me muero de hambre_ ”- la flor saco la cabeza de nuevo procurando no mostrarse en público.

“¿Qué? Acoso no eras un hierbajo? Lo tuyo es la fotosíntesis y cosas así”- expreso mientras arqueaba un “ceja” en el proceso

 _“SOY ALGO MAS QUE ESO, PEDAZO DE-“-_ Frisk se apresuró en tapar la boca de su amigo más avergonzado que temeroso, miro a su alrededor pero  salvo algunos curiosos que echaron una leve mirada nadie pareció importarle lo más mínimo

_“….perdón”_

_“_ mira no me alcanzaba para otro ración pero si con esto te callas te daré mis patatas, ahora larguemos de aquí odio que la gente murmura cuando paso por alado”

“si… entiendo lo que dices, supongo que solo serán los primeros días, a mí me paso igual, solo dales tiempo”

Esa última frase le hizo reflexionar sobre  su situación actual ¿hasta cuándo se quedaría atrapado aquí? Ni tan siquiera sabía con qué medios llego, era obvio que el lugar raro donde despertó era la causa pero ni siquiera sabía dónde se encontraba no podía regresar con un atajo simplemente. En el fondo seguía esperando que esto no fuera más que una pesadilla muy real y que despertara en su habitación como todo las mañanas hacía.

Suspiro ante la idea.

Cuando salieron del pueblo Sans repartió las bolsas y empezaron a comer su contenido mientras regresaban a la base. Para Sans ver a Pupyrus devorar la hamburguesa era casi ignóstico nunca en su vida hubiera imaginado ver a su hermano devorar comida grasienta con tanto esmero.

“wow respirar un poco los dos”

“es que hace ya tiempo que no comía nada así, y Bossy no creo que lo haya probado nunca, ¿cierto?”- Pupyrus ladro malamente mientras comenzaba a engullía  un puñado de patatas fritas mientras aún masticaba su último bocado de hamburguesa.

“¿cuándo tiempo llevas en el subsuelo?”- frisk ,nuevamente, se sorprendió de la pregunta pero pensó antes de poder dar una respuesta

“pues no estoy seguro quizás 3 semanas o quizás menos, cuando caí aquí Toriel me acogió y me quede durante un tiempo… emmm luego me hecho y estuve por mi cuenta hasta que decide quedarme un tiempo con los hermanos“

“el subsuelo es un lugar peligroso, te las has apañado muy bien para sobrevivir”

 _“Frisk tiene que salir de aquí cuanto antes, es cuestión de tiempo que lo pillen y rompan la barrera su determinación no durará para siempre”-_ Sans no se sorprendió de la concusión a la que el llego el hierbajo. De vuelta a su mundo le gustaría ver las estrellas y vivir encima y no debajo pero por otro lado lo monstruos era más salvajes que civilizados a estas alturas, romper la barrera y seguir con la estúpida guerra contra los humanos como el rey deseaba sería la extinción en apenas unas semanas, además como segundo al mando Papyrus sería uno de los primeros en caer

“entiendo que es la mejor solución, aunque sinceramente  acabarías muerto antes de llegar al rey y aunque llegaras bueno, digamos que no tienes posibilidad alguna”

“pero no es imposible, los monstruos no necesitan pelear he entablado muchas peleas y siempre consigo razonar

“¿Es eso verdad chico?”- cuestiono el escéptico esqueleto-

 

“Em…. Sigo vivo no” - flowey se limitó a soltar un “tck” antes de seguir comiendo las patatas fritas

“si, vivo porque te ocultas en el bosque de los ojos de cualquiera que pueda matarte”

“no puedo simplemente pasarme la vida oculto en el bosques esperando mi muerte, tengo un objetivo que cumplir”

“¿Cómo cuáles?”- pregunto sin un interés real

“sacar a todos de aquí”- sans se rasco la cabeza ante la absurda idea

“será mejor que bajes de ese mundo chaval incluso si tuvieras la minima posibilidad de cumplir  tu objetivo solo llevarías a las guerra a todos y por ende a su muerte”

“Toriel me dijo sobre los planes de Asgore pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que ocurrir, sé que los monstruos son agresivos. Lo vivo cada día. Pero eso no quiere decir nada, la mayoría lo son  porque no tiene esperanza y solo conoces esa forma de vida. Sé que es difícil pero he conseguido llevarme bien con muchos de los monstruos con lo que he podido convencer para no luchar, te sorprenderías ver cómo cambian. No merecen esta forma de vida”

“no eres más que un pacifista que no quieres ver la verdad del mundo que te rodea”- el esqueleto dijo incluso con enfado. Claro, era muy fácil hablar de esperanzas y que todos pueden cambiar cuando no has visto lo que ocurre de verdad. Pues Sans había pasado toda su vida sobreviviendo como podía y protegiendo a su hermano para segui un día más mientras que muchos otros no corrían la misma suerte y ahora un niñato que se escondía la mayor parte del tiempo como un cobarde le daba lecciones de moral. La conversación termino en ese punto y estuvieron por unos minutos andando sabiendo el chico perfectamente que había molestado al esqueleto.

“¡ALTO AHÍ!”- una voz les llamo a lo lejos y voltearon para hacer frente a su procedencia. Sans reconoció las dos figuras que vestían de negro portando sus armas a sus espalda-¿qué querrían estos idiotas ahora? El esqueleto miro a Pupyrus situado cerca de Frisk aunque su cara era relajada su postura mostraba que estaría listo para cualquier cosa que fuera a ocurrir, Frisk sin embargo permaneció sorprendentemente relajado. La pareja de perros tomaron su tiempo para llegar hasta ellos siguieron un ritmo relajado y cuando finalmente llegaron, Sans se aguantó las ganas de soltar alguna frase sarcástica para romper la tensión como siempre hacia, sin embargo se recordó que estos no era la pareja que conocía de siempre y creyó más conveniente dejar que hablaran primero.

“No esperábamos verte de vuelta…forastero”- comento tétricamente Dogamy “ y menos después del pequeño espectáculo con… Grill”- esta vez Dogaressa incluyo el tino burlesco al tétrico. Estos dos no eran ningún misterio sola trataban de hacer que sans temblara ante su presencia y reírse a su costa, fue descaradamente obvio, a excepción de pequeños detalles todo es este universo era igual que en el suyo, la misma mierda diferente historia

Sans se encogió de hombro- “ciertamente no empezamos con buen pie pero no es algo que os pueda interesar, ¿cierto?”.

“¿Qué hace el cachorro vagabundo contigo?”- pregunto la mujer-“no me fio de que un desconocido se lleve a un niño a solas al bosque”- sus ojos se entrecerrara  mientras su hocico se acercaba un como más cerca del esqueleto.

“¿que estas insinuando?”- gruño mientras fruncía el ceño y mantenía la mirada con la bestia.

“¿no buscabas ayer a tu hermano? ¿ yo no te importa acaso?”

Frisk se tensó cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo que el  monstruo restante se acercaba a ellos. “¿quién es el pequeño?- la mujer dirigió  la mirado hacia donde su marido estaba, al parecer ninguno de los dos se percató de la presencia de lo que parecía un pequeño hibrido entre un esqueleto y un perro. El pequeño le lanzo una mirada desafiante pesa a las evidentes diferencias de fuerzas. Parecía no impórtales lo mas mínimo

“ahí tienes a mi hermano, ya no podrás juzgarme por irresponsable”

Dogamy se acercó  un poco más a ellos con la intento de olisquear a Pupyrus recibiendo por ello un puñetazo por parte del más pequeño.

Dogoressa parecía analizar la situación.

Frisk se reajusto la capucha para ocultar un poco más su rostro, no es como que pudieses reconocerles como un ser humano la inmensa mayoría no sabían ni como era un ser humano físicamente, y con su olor ligeramente ocultado no debería ser problema.

“Pupyrus es mi amigo en ocasiones viene a Snowdin a pasar el rato, emmm… anoche se hizo muy tarde y se quedó conmigo”

“yep, yo solo vine a buscarlo, tal como dije, no creo que sea un gran problema, no?

“tch, sigo sin confiar que alguien como tu desaparezca en el bosque con niños”- esta situación empezaba a molestar al esqueleto.

“¿por quién me tomas? Solo un cobarde asesinaría a un niño en medio del bosque”- Sans lanzo un mirada desafiante, no le gustaba las suposiciones que hacían tan gratuitamente. La mujer arqueo la ceja no muy convencida de sus palabras.

Frisk encontraba esta situación bastante extraña, apenas tenía relación con los monstruos de la zona al final siempre era lo mejor. Lo último que esperaba era que la pareja de centinelas se preocuparan tanto por él, aunque seguramente era más el intento paterno que ellos dos tenían.

Una vez pudo mantener una “conversación” con Dogo antes de que muriera y tuviera que recargar. Le dio a entender que la pareja trataban de tener una familia pero que por algún motivo no podían.

“¿¡que es lo que hacen aquí vosotros dos?!” una voz grave y firme se escuchó no muy lejos, cuando giraron a ver, todos los presentes temieron lo peor. Beatle regreso mucho más pronto de hacer su patrulla.

Frisk temía lo peor a diferencia que con el resto de centinelas a Beatle no se le es tan fácil engañarle, el sabe perfectamente como son los humanos, odiaba morir. Pero adiaba más morir en sus zarpas. No importara cuanto esquivase su ataque o cuanto tratara de razonar siempre acababa muerto. Hacía días que no había necesitado guardar asique si moría regresaría a varios días atrás y ciertamente no le era muy apetecible revivir todo de nuevo.

“estoy harto de que siempre andéis al bar en horario de trabajo, ¿creen que no sé qué todos van al bar?”

En dos pasos el enorme oso llego al grupo, aparentemente estaba tan centrado en reñir a los perros que aún no había avistado al resto de montruos.

Sans se paralizo en el sitio. Realmente era enorme, con esos colmillos y esas zarpas casi parecía un chiste que llevase esa pesada arma a sus espaldas.

Los perros se hicieran más pequeños ante su presencia. “¿¡es ahora acaso cuando se dirigen a vuestro puestos?!”- “¿¡cual es vuestra excusa!?”.

Sans permanecía observando la escena desde otras, paralizado y sorprendido de la gran bestia, no apetecía siquiera tenerlo cerca, ¿de dónde salió este monstruo? De regreso a su Snowdin no había nadie así. El esqueleto se quedó en ese estado hasta que un tirón de su brazo le regreso a la realidad.

“Hay que irse de aquí, ya”- Frisk susurraba cerca suyo.

Compartiendo la sensatez de la idea poco a poco iban retrocediendo procurando que sus pisadas no fueran escuchadas.

“¡HEY!”- Se pararon en seco. “vosotros venir aquí”- mierda

Se miraron de reojo y los dos sabían que no podía ser bueno

“emm, realmente no queríamos intervenir en asuntos oficiales, comandante”- sans se rascaba la cabeza.

“¿dónde estuviste anoche?, esta mañana me he encontrado a la posadera y no ha tenido ningún cliente”

“b-bueno emm lo cierto es que sí que pensaba seguir tu consejo pero verás emm ¿entenderás que no podía dejar a mi hermano solo por lo noche, ¿verdad?”- gotas de sudor empezaban a deslizarse por su cráneo, realmente no querría empezar un combate con seméjate monstruosidad.

“es la razón por la que hemos tardado tanto jefe”- añadió Dogamy- “desconfiamos de él y lo seguimos”-(rastrera…) es lo que pensó sans cuando escucho a Dogaressa desde luego le habíamos servido de excelente escusa.

“solo estáis perdiendo el tiempo…he dejado claro que estaba buscando a mi hermano y aquí está”- sans señalo con las dos manos en donde se encontraba Pupyrus y este levanto la pata vagamente a modo de saludo.

“¿Quién es el otro”?- Joder tenía la mínima esperanza que el chico pasara totalmente por encima.

“es el cachorro vagabundo, pretendía llevárselo al fondo del bosque”- malditos chuchos.

“¿vagabuno? No tenía ni idea de que hubiera un niño por ahí solo, ven aquí chico, quiero hablar contigo únicamente, no hay nada de que temer” el oso cambia a un tono mucho más dulce pero incluso así no había nada que quitara la tensión del momento. Sans no podía ver al chico con la capucha puesta pero se notaba que se mantenía nervioso pero firme.

“no necesito la ayuda de nadie, se cuidar de mí mismo”- el esqueleto lo miro con la “ceja huesuda” levantada por la respuesta y el tono, ¿ahora se ponía bravo con el comandante? Este chico era temerario o estúpido, ambas probablemente.

Beatle suspiro y se acercó tranquilamente- “¡no te acerques a mí!” amenazo  Frisk y Pupyrus se colocó en posición de ataque. Por las barbas de Asgore esto iba de mal en peor -“no me importa no voy a permitir que un niño este en las calles si puedo evitarlo-” cuando estuvo a menos de un paso de distancia se paró en seco y dio unos cuantos olfateos antes de bajar la cabeza y observar a Frisk. Un ligero gruñio se escuchó antes de que su zarpa fueran dirección al chico pero antes de que pudieran tocarlo unos zarcillos con espinas salieron  disparados desde la capucha con la intención de golpear la zarpa con siguiendo únicamente enredarse en ella lo cual el oso aprovecho para envestir al pequeño cuerpo del chico y mantenerlo quieto en el suelo con su otra poderosa zarpa.

“humano….” Se escucho saliendo de entre los dientes de la gran bestia.

Sans invoco unos hueso con la intención de lanzarlos hacia la gran bestia pero antes de poder actuar se encontraba en el suelo con una alabarda cerca de su rostro

“sabíamos que no tramabas nada bueno…”- dijo Dogamy. Si, seguro que lo sabían… idiotas.

¡Ya está! las cosas no podían ir peor ahora. Pero después de ese pensamiento se escuchó un rugido diferente a los de Beatle justo alado suyo. Los perros estaban encima de él que miraban sorprendidos a algo parecido a una gran bestia como Beartle pero algo más pequeña peleando con él. Bearlte cayó a unos metros del suelo  sin sabes que le había golpeado y seguidamente algo lanzo a los perros  volando en distintas direccion .

No.Puede.Ser.

“¡¿PAPYRUS?!” –sans no pudo pensar mucho antes de que Pupyrus ahora 4 veces más grande a su tamaño de antes lo agarrase junto con Frisk y se los echara en la espalda, agarrándose lo mejor que podían.

“¿¡ NO DEJEN QUE ESCAPEN PANDA DE INCOMPETENTES?!”- pero el lobo ya estaba entrando en la profundad del bosque.

Pupyrus siguió corriendo tanto como podía sin tener muy en cuenta al par que llevaba encima tratando de no caer por lo que más quisieran hasta que finalmente llegaron al rio. “¿ahora que hacemos? no van a alcanzar”- “ya lo se chico” Ambos pasajeros se incorporaron un poco mejor antes de el gran lobo retornarse su marcha rio arriba

A lo lejos se observaba al hombre del rio pasar cantando su habitual cantar. Pupyrus acerero su marcha y cuando estaba más cerca de él salto a su barca rebotando en ella para caer en el agua un poco más cerca de la otra orilla. Ninguno de los presentes cuestiono lo que hizo simplemente nadaron los más rápido a la otra orilla antes de que se congelar.

“¡ALTO! SOLO EMPEORAIS AUN MAS  VUESTRA POSICION”- Beatle y el grupo de perros ya le habían alcanzado y el gran oso se lanzó al rio para ayudar a enderezar la barca y al hombre que callo. “¡ATRAMPELOS!”. Los perros se lanzaron sin dudarlo un segundo al rio.

Pero los perseguidos ya estaban con algo de ventaja por delante en el interior del bosque.

Sans empujo a Frisk a unos matorrales

“tú te quedas aquí, nosotros los despistaremos. Pup! Llévame” – el esqueleto se subio a la espalda del homólogo de su hermano.

“¡PERO!”

“¡NO, he dicho ahí!. No temas prometemos que nos veremos luego en base”- sin dejarle debatir de nada ambos se fueron y Frisk se escondió a tiempo antes de que los guardianes perrunos corrieran tras ellos y más tarde el gran comandante pasando totalmente desapercibido del humano.

 _“…. No temas… sabes que pueden cuidarse solo.”_ Flowey le doy ánimos

“ahg… porque siempre lo jodo todo…”


End file.
